in the stars a match is born
by shell80
Summary: bells was 13 when she left now she is 22 why she left her heart was broken bad now she goes back lots of things change when you got wolfs vamps faries sups and lots of lemons no one under 18
1. Chapter 1

this is my first try at a story so it may take me a bit but i will get chapters up

none of the people in this story our mine.

chapter 1

**my name is bella swan i am 22 years old i grew up in jacksville Fl. with my mom till i turned 12 i moved to forks wa with my dad he was so happy i was moving with him i wanted to give my mom and phil there time at being honeymooners so i moved in with my dad and that is when i met him the man i loved but nothing turned out the way i liked so i moved back with my mom. now i am 22 its time to go back visit dad and just see if i could find a job there witch i highly think i will but seeing my dad is my only reason not to see him hopefully i don't but my dad and his dad our best friends so here i am waiting for dad to pick me up from the airport bells dad said dad i am so happy to see you i missed you so much bells you you grew up were did my little girl go wearing make up short skirts high heels he said well dad it was time has i looked over my dads shoulder there sat the man i din't want to see his father billy black dad you brought billy with you yes bella he wanted to come said dad ok hey billy you look younger than before bella i got gray hair now boy girl you sure are pretty your dads right you grew up you our a woman now not 12 wow he said well billy it took me time but i am grown now just getting my things unpacked i looked around boy this room or house has not changed at all dad needs a change bells dad said from downstairs ya dad just unpacking bella come down dad said when i got don there he asked um bella there is a party tonight in lapush at the beach will you come i have someone you need to meet he said no way is he nuts he will be there dad i just got here i wanted to unpack more come on bells he said ok fine we leave in 20 bells he said well here i was in front pf billys house getting out walking to the beach i could not go in that house thats were it all happen has i walked i seen a fire and men boys and woman and girls all around hey guys i am here and look who i brought bella don't she look great said dad why did he just put me on the spot here and why do i feel like i am suppose to be in control here i don't like this feeling i never felt this way before and stands dad staring at me and i got a frown on my face dad what the fuck is going on around here were did this swearing come from this don't sound like me everyone is just staring at me like i have 2 heads and they should run bella nothing is wrong baby why do you ask sweetheart i felt really funny not sure why something was drawing me here some sort of energy dad i am not sure bella its nice to see you again you remember me Emily uley she said ya i do boy you grew up not little bella any more she said what the fuck she is the 3 person to say this today ya i have so you got any kids yet no me and sam want our time for now she said ya i understand that hey baby here you are and who is this i looked him in the eyes he steped back a little wow bella boy you are a woman now this was sam boy him or emily have not changed they still look 18 ya sam bella all grown up he looked me up and down you staying bella he asked not sure i am looking for a job i am a chef i looked over his shoulder and here came like 4 guys wow sam who's the hoty i just stared him down he backed up a little bella fucking swan can't be what the hell have you been up to you our not 12 no more you our a woman now he looked over his shoulder behind him and there stood Jacob black with his mouth wide open looking me up and down stop eye fucking me now jacob she's mouthy to wow i laughed at all them in the face jacob stared at me god he is still sexy and those eyes still draw me in i felt knots in my tummy some one cleared there throat i backed a way a little nice to see you to bella breathing hard jacob said so bella what do you do being a chef emily asked i like to work in five star pleases in Florida i was one of the best my ratings were the highest but i had to leave that job my boss was in love with me so i left dad said there is a job in forks at a diner but thing is thats not me i can cook the finest i was top chef 4 under me play with the big leads bella jacob said go to hell fuck of go fuck your slut i am sure she is opening her legs to everyone in forks and lapush still so go fuck that slut and leave me alone what the fuck is your problem any way wow bella that was cold my dick is rock hard well go find a slut quil cause you are not barking up my tree so i swear i herd my dad say she is alphas mate for sure so bella you got someone in your life emily asked yes his name is chad do you love him jacob asked no cause someone made that inposable when you been hurt be fore its to hard but at least i am over him and can move on with chad i have had many boyfriends but chads the best he is going to be a dr wow bella sounds like you no what you want emily said ring ring ring my cell was going off i backed away a little it was chad hello baby how our you doing i miss you already guess i will have to get use to it any men claim you yet baby what i said no never chad i miss you to i am hanging with old friends in lapush thats good baby i will miss you bella he said what our you talking about bella i got to go i am home for a week there is much to do chad he hung up what the fuck is going on i looked at my dad and billy they were staring at me bella our you ok emily asked yes i am bella could you meet me at noon at my dads tomorrow i must talk to you jacob said why cause i need to go over some things with you please no bullshit bella tomorrow noon he ran off dad i yelled i am ready to go i am sleepy i can drive my self if you find a ride ok bella we have lots to talk about honey here our my keys i love you bells he kissed my cheek i walked to dads car i herd a girl laughing comeing from the blacks house one of his sluts i stood there it got really quiet in the house now i called chad chad baby its bella call me back your call made no sense you did't sound like you i hung up and get in my dads car and looked at the blacks window someone was looking out it at me i drove off well i guess i will meet jake at noon tomorrow find out what he wants. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of these people in this story

chapter 2

**well here it was 11:30 am it's time to head to lapush see jacob has i made my way there i thought about what made me leave forks and why has i pulled up to the blacks i sat in my dads truck and just stared at there red house **

flashback

**see it went like this i was 12 2 weeks before i was 13 my dad planed me a party on the beach everyone was comeing even jacob see jacob i had a big crush on him no i was in love with him see but thing is he is 5 years older than me so that made him 18 at that time and i new i was a little girl to him but i could not stop wanting him or thinking of him when we got to the party dad asked were jake was i new jake was haveing a hard time we spent a lot of time together he had grew up a lot really fast to he even cut his hair and he looked like he was on stairrods billy said jake went to get a friend to come to the party he looked straight at me my month hung wid open i had a bad feeling it was a girl and boy was i right when jake walked in the back yard with this girl my pop i was drinking i spit all over my self i wanted to scream and throw something at the slut thinking she can have whats mine well i wanted him to be mine any way jake walked up to me and said bella this is my girlfriend brandy this his bella a really goodfriend of the family this is her party she just turned 13 he told her i wanted to cry i seen emily young looking right at me with sorrow i ran so fast in the house and sat on the couch then i herd the door open and jake came in bella the party is out back whats wrong bella he asked well jacob i dont care i am staying in side why bella he asked i just don't feel like it jacob you our lieing i can tell bella he said whatever jacob whats up you never call me jacob why our you not calling me jake he asked well jake why don't you go back out there with your girlfriend and leave me alone he stared me in the eyes and i could feel something hurt love and cofushion bella jake said no jake its fine you cold of told me you had a girlfriend why he asked well i love you i can't get you out of my mind it hurts jake really bad to see you with her ok i had tears comeing down my face bella you are 13 years old i can't i will do anything for you just please don't ask me for this bella i am 18 you are to young i could get in a lot of troble all i see in you is a little sister no more i am sorry bella he said sister i am not your sister i screamed at him he walked over to me wiped my tears away and i just strared him in the eyes next thing i new i kissed him so hard i licked his bottom lip i could tell for a split sec he almost kissed me back his lips felt so good and warm but he pushed me away bella god damet i just told you you are to young don't you understand i ran out the house so fast tears comeing down i ran to my dad dad i want to go home now bella the party is not over yet dad said no i hate it here i hate you everyone here i want to go live with mom you take me to the air port now he looked at the house and his face changed and i swear i herd him growl he was shakeing a little i seen billy look at him i must be looseing my mind then i seen everyone look at the house bella we can go home but please stay no i want my mom you take me or i call phil please daddy bella he said no i screamed **

end of flashback

**has i stand here on the blacks porch rembering that day the front door opens and there he stands jacob looking me up and down he rubs the back of his neck i walked in hey bella i am glad you came he said ya lets not beat around the bush what do you want wow bella you like to get right to the point he said **

**well bella when i was 16 something happened to me i grew faster i got stronger then it happened i changed he said what do you mean you changed in to a wolf bella i was so scard sam was here that night you were here sleeping on the couch your dad was out someware sam was yelling at my dad it pissed me off so i came out and yelled at him i started shakeing real bad sam had just enough time to get me outside it took me 3 hours to change back to human no wolf has been able to change back that fast but i did he said ok jake i beleave you how strange it sounds i beleave you but how does this have to do with me well bella when a wolf see's his mate he inprints on her he said inpints i said yes bella he said **

**jake why do i get a feeling you are about to tell me something that is about to change my life jake i had that strange feeling agin like on the beach well bella when you came to stay with your dad when you were 12 you guys were at the beach seth put a fish in your hair my wolf did not like it at all you screamed so lound next thing i new i was there i looked you in the eyes boom it happened i inprinted on you he said **

**jake i looked him in the eyes i seen want and love and confushion bella we can work this out i am still with brandy and you are with chad but i need something from you when we inprint the wolf wants to claim and mark his mate i am alpha of the pack bella i need the marking for my wolf he needs it if not he will go crazy and it makes him a stronger wolf bella there is something comeing the wolf in me demands it he said jake i wanted you then things have changed i know bella i will stay with brandy you can have chad it seems he makes you happy all i ask is this bella to claim and mark you god bella i had to fight him off lastnight when i walked up on that beach then just now when you came in the marking works like this when we our about to orgasm during sex the wolf will bite the mates neck the wolf likes a centen spot on the mates neck witch he will mark the mate will like it i herd its amazing bella jake said**

**jake so let me get this straight you want to fuck me then bite my neck i looked him in the eyes i seen lust and want yes he said breathing a little heavy i need this for my people bella i will begg you bella he said jake i looked him in the eyes i need time a nother thing jake um i am a virgin he looked me up and down and shifted in his seat i seen him grap the chair i just thought what about chad you guys never he said no jake i am not one of those girls i have had my share of boyfriends but i am not one of those girls me and chad have been close but it never happened bella there is a room at the council building this must take place we run a pretty tight ship around here jake said jake you never forget your first to a woman its diffant for a man we never for get i looked him in the eyes now he was freaking me out i seen love and lust and want i stood up so fast and walked to the door and opened it he was still sitting there jake i will call you ok when i make my mind up**

**and walked out that house what the fuck is going on with him shit with me i wanted him right there i thought my feelings for him changed i am still in love with him and the way he was looking at me i don't know if i am seeing things but he loves me to and it just ain't the inprint when i told him i never have been with no one something changed in him thats the thing i have been close with more than one guy but i would have panic atacks chad has never pushed me on this but i seen something today chad reminds me of jacob all of the guys i dated did i don't no if i can do this and let go he loves brandy he seems to want a life with her but for some really fucked up reason i can't tell jacob no but something is calling me to do this help the tribe and jacob not just has his inprint but something else i can't remeber something what is it its blocked out to me and i have a feeling i am going to find out soon since i came back here yesterday my mind and my feelings have changed not for jacob but i need to be here i was pulling up to my dad house now he was not home yet from work i walked to the kitchen i will do it i can do this i am a strong woman**

**i picked up the phone called the blacks home hello billy said billy its bella i just came from your house 45 mins ago jacob asked me something is he home no bella he went out but i can take the answer for him i already no what he asked he talked to me last night after i got home from the party i told him when you turned 18 to come to you but he didn't ok billy i will do it for your tribe not for him not for me but i will not change in to a wolf will i no bella you will not bella meet jacob tonight at the middle of the rez the building there sam will be waiting and bella bring a overnight bag ok billy i have a feeling i will be sticking around you need any thing a good meal your house cleaned or a ride call me ok i love you billy i know i never came to visit but i had so much going on plus alot drove me away maybe i will tell you some day love you to bella be there around 10 tonight said billy i hung up i went up to the bathroom took a bath and shaved eveything that needed it then went to my room it was 2:30 pm mabe i will take a nap cause to night i have feeling i will not sleep much i crawled in and fell asleep**

well there was the next chapter hope everyone liked it and before you ask bella will not turn in to a wolf next chapter lemons so if you our under 18 don't read you will see a nother side of jacob come out bella has no idea what she is in for that side of jacob will be all threw the story he is alpha wolf bella is his mate has the story goes on bella will see changes in her self things will come out slowly but i will get there thank you for reading 


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own any of the people in the story

ok here we go lemons once agin under 18 don't read it

chapter 3

**well here i was took a good nap and it was 9:30 pm getting in the truck to go meet jacob god i am scard this is my first time who would not be but i have a feeling tonight something would change my life forever i pulled up to the place billy said to go on the rez and there stood sam my stomatch had knots in it wow this place was nicely kep up i got out the truck and just stared at sam hello bella nice to see you agin on this fine night no rain sam said ya i see so sam what's the plan and why our you here not jake well bella i am jacobs second incomand so it's my place to bring the girl to be marked by our alpha to the room that's how it's been done for years plus when jacob is ready to mark you i will come in the room to see the marking and i will leave right after sorry but this is how it works for the tribe jacob had to be there when i marked emily then he left right after so were jacob is he will be here soon he was talking to his dad and giveing orders to the pack sam said **

**ok sam wait you said you need to be in the room sam don't worry bella i won't look jacob would take my head off wile the marking is taking place jacob will be so focused on you he would kill me if i looked sam said we walked in the building it was big we walked down a hallway to a door sam opened it for me and i walked in candles were everywere tribal pics and blankets all over the floor with pillows all around and above the tribal blankets and pillows was this bar drilled in the wall i can just think what that bar is fore no bella don't think just do i thought to myself it smelled of pine needles woods smell all over the room bella this is the room has you can see jacob had me put tribal candles and sents around the room and over there is the bathroom there is a shower in there i no you are scared don't be jacob would never hurt you his wolf noes what you can handle that's part of the inprint in the bathroom behind the door is a robe don't worry it's clean the min the inprints seen you on the beach they new to clean the room it just comes to them they did it right before jacob talked to you sam said**

**ok sam this room is wonderful never seen tribal things like this ya bella not many have this stuff has been blessed by our chief and elders for the union ok bella i will go tell jacob you are here and bella emily would love to have you for dinner please call her bella she really feels close to you she don't have many friends bella he said ok sam he walked out the door what else could i say to him i was here that was good enough i was going to have sex with jacob and he was going to bite me when i was 13 i had a dream about jacob and me haveing sex it was never like this always on a beach or a bed the dreams started the day before my 13 th birthday not sure why so young but they did but this was nothing like my dream i walked to the bathroom nice bathroom the shower is huge there is beatful slideing doors and light blue tile all around well lets see i took off my pants and shoes and shirt i had light blue silk underware on and bra with lace on each well why not pull out the sexy for a night like tonight i am not big in to sexy but i thought it would be nice i pulled out a cream silk robe short and put it on i herd the door in the next room open and close it was him he sniffed the air and took a deep breath i looked my self over pretty good bella i thought to myself i walked out the bathroom there he was standing there looking out the window jake are you ok **

**no bella i am not i hate this i hate to do this to you he said he was talking off to night he was shakeing a little puting his hands in fists really tight breathing heavy his voice was much deeper and i swear he was a little taller he had on just shorts no shoes nothing but shorts and i could not help it but i was looking at his ass he sniffed the air agin what the fuck was with all this sniffing i hate to do this to you in this way bella to myself to brandy but it has to be done for my tribe and people when i inprinted on you i tried to stay true to the inprint but you were so young but i could not i was young had need just like any guy does but you were to young for me i needed it to feel wanted so brandy happened i took her out and on the 10 th date i slep with her and then on your 13 th birthday it happened you wanted more i feared that day cause i would have to hurt her but my wolf still seen you has to young you left you left me no i mean you went to live with your mom bella i am sorry i din't tell you about her i should of sat you down told you about her i fell in love with her bella i could not help it i still love her jake said he is not telling me something i can tell i thought then why did you ask me if i love chad noing that you could not give brandy up for me i looked at the back of his head yup not telling me something not sure what but he will not look me in the eye it's not about giveing her up it's about what me and her have our real what me and you have is the inprint bella that draws you to me if those god dam bloodsuckers would of stayed a way never came back we would not be wolfs and i would not be takeing this part of you that part of you should be with someone you love not forced to love jake said**

**how do you no i feel forced to love you jake i never felt forced i see a careing and wonderful man you have become and you will be a great leader and chief one day he balled his fists up agin and was breathing heavy agin you no bella something i can't even marry brandy unless i leave the tribe they will shun me if i did marry her my dad told me i would not be his son any longer cause you our suppose to be my wife by my side he says you our my other half and i need to see it but i am sorry i don't bella you want so much more than i can give you i am stuck here bella can't leave you can if you wish i can't jake said wow i feel bad for him how could billy say those things to his own child jake i am sorry life has been so unfair for you i wish i could help you in some way you can't bella he said has he tured around and looked at me with his mouth wide open looking me up and down he looked in my eyes and i seen lust and want and i seen his eyes change a little bit to a light yellow bella you look so pretty and smell so good you are mouthwatering he said no man never made me feel this way i felt like i was on fire and only he could put it out i looked him up and down his six pack was wow his chest was smooth and his muscles were bulging his eyes changed to a really bright yellow he was growling moveing closer to me i was geting wet i mean really wet my underware were soaked its like his wolf was calling to me to his mate to mate with him something in me was telling me run to him take him now let him make you his god isabella i could just rip everything off you and bend you over but my wolf noes this is your first time so he can't he loves you waited isabella jake said has he walked around me like pray licking his lips his eyes were still yellow and he called me by my real name not many new that was my real name he never called me this before and he had this look on his face like he would kill anything if he didn't have me he stoped in back of me and graped my hips and started kissing my neck sucking it growling he moved to my shoulder and niped at it and sucked i moaned i was getting wetter by the min he was growling god isabella you taste so good he said and niped at my shoulder and he said mine all mine do you understand isabella you are my mate and i will show you the best night of your life he said he was niping at my shoulder agin from behinde he pushed my robe down and growled so lound i felt my wetness driping down my legs he was kissing all over my neck sucking growling he grabed my bra and growled and riped it off and grabed my boobs and rubed the nipples kissing down my neck hard he pushed in to my back side holly shit he is big i have touched guys and felt them agest me but he makes them look like i am not sure but he his big isabella can i touch you he said in this voice i never herd before it was scarry but i liked it and my body did to yes jake touch me do not call me that mate you call me alpha do you understand he said has he put his hand in my underware and growled lound what his he talking about call him alpha so i just went with it he was rubing me hard i was moaning lound it was getting to be to much but it felt so good then he stuck a finger in me going in and out alpha i yelled i was going to goo i felt like i would fall down he took his finger out and licked his fingers and growled really lound riped my underware off and backed up a little isabella stay has you are dont move i will be right back he said holly shit he was makeing me feel so good i felt him back behind me he put 2 fingers in me going in and out of me hard he was breathing heavy growling he was grinding his dick in to me he was naked now i took my hand and grabed him in back of me and wraped my hand around him and pumped hard he was growling moaning he was going in and out of me with his fingers he pulled them out me so fast and grabed my hand i was useing to get him off isabella your hand feels so good but that is enough isabella are you ready he asked has he pushed my legs apart from behind and wraped his arm around the front of me the other hand he was rubing his dick agest my entrance was i ready god yes i was i wanted him i would kill for it yes alpha i need it i want it i didnit get to finsh he pushed slowly in me growling and he cryed out a little it burned so fucking bad i screamed so lound i am sure all of the lapush herd me he stood there didn't move unwraped his arm from a round my front and rubed my arms up and down kissing my neck lightly the pain was going away it felt like we were somewere else like something changed something shifted in me we were the only ones in the world he new the pain was gone he started moveing a little and he growled isabella i want you to walk to the wall and put your hands flat on the wall isabella he said has i walked he was still behind me still in me has i got there i did has he said to do he started going slow in and out of me then he grabed my hips and slamed in to me hard fuck isabella you are so good god you eat my dick hole he said alpha ooo yes alpha has he moved so hard he was growling moaning he put his hands on top of mine and just pounded in me i was driping wet isabella thats it cum for me yes your good yes more yes he said growling lound slaming in me our skin was smacking alpha i screamed so lound and jacob growled and i felt him cum in me he stoped stood there a min isabella i want to lay down and rest a bit come here he said he turned me around and huged me and kissed my nose not my lips he has not kissed me yet wonder what that would feel like the kiss when i was 13 was nothing i looked in his eyes they were still yellow isabella you were so good let's rest up for the next round ok he said next round holly shit more he took my hand and he layed down and grabed my hand to push me down i layed my head on his chest he rubed up and down my back god he was good he noes what he is doing for sure my eyes got heavy and i fell a sleep **

**when i woke up not sure how long i was asleep but i felt jacob kissing his way down my body i moaned he stuck his tung in me and was sucking hard i was screaming moaning yelling his name he graped my ass and pushed in deeper i grabed a pillow so hard i herd a rip i was so close to cuming i was moveing fast he was growling my cramps i had were gone his warm tung took it all a way isabella cum for me show me how good i am takeing care of my mate he said i screamed so loud alpha yes god yes holly shit chad has done this but never like this holly shit i could clim the wall i thought i could not hold back any more fuck i yelled so loud and cumed all in his mouth he drank down all my cum i looked in his eyes i seen love and need he kissed his way back up body and stoped and looked me in the isabella you taste like heaven here taste yourself he kissed me and i did taste good we were finally kissing his body went still he started really kissing me our first real kiss he was rubing face something was happening isabella you feel so good i need you my wolf wants it i want it will you give your self to me isabella has my mate can i mark you he said i looked in his eyes love and want is all i see he grinded agest me and growled i have a feeling our life was about to change something was telling me a feeling i was haveing yes alpha i will be your mate for ever yes i give my self to you for ever were did this all just come from he growled really lond he liked my answer and slamed so hard in me and pounded i felt like we would go threw the floor it felt so good i screamed so loud alpha yes yes i yelled so loud the loudest i ever hadyou our good more i need more i said to him he growled like a animal this time and slamed in to me it was hard it almost felt in humani screamed so loud it was so good i grabed the blankets and riped one he growled agin really loud i look at his eye they were dark yellow now isabella i need you to get on your hands and knees now he said i felt some sort of power go threw me he pulled out and i did has he said he slamed back in me with a growl isabella you are so good so tight thats it get wet for me more relax isabella do you trust me has my mate he asked slamed in to me he went harder faster alpha yes its so good you fill me up yes i trust you with my life he growled grabe the bar in front of you and hold on tight and i mean tight the wolf is comeing out all the was bella do not look at me once you grabed that bar do you understand isabella he said i grabed the bar so hard move your hair off your shoulder no hair on your left shoulder i can hardly hold off you feel so good it heaven he said hollyshit has i held on to the bar with my dear life he took me harder that before and who thought he could go any harder i took it like a champ it felt so good i herd him growl for sam he slamed in me he grabed a blanket threw it on my back cover my ass i herd the door click jacob howled and i mean howled and bit in to my shoulder with a growl it felt so good i was cuming it was driping down me on to the blankets i was in heaven very good alpha i herd sam say and leave jacob moved the blanket took is teeth out of me licked the bit it stung some then he kissed it i was on my tummy just laying there shakeing so bad i could not move he was amazing holly shit was i in heaven jacob lifted me up bella you did good so good he kissed down my back and moved my hair and kissed my neck and licked his bit i fell right to sleep but i herd jacob say you are tied to me now bella and you our no little girl i was blind i passed out**

**not sure what time it was but when i woke up jake was wraped all oer me sleeping i pushed him off slowly and made my way to the shower jumped in i was washing my hair i felt jake be hind me good morring bella did you sleep good he asked why yes jake i did this amazing lover had me up most the night he turned me around and pined me to the wall with his hands on the wall you no bella i slep well to cause it seems this woman in front of me is wild in bed and she said she was a virgin he said well she was till the big bad wolf gave it to her good so she is not any more he kissed me so hard then my neck and was sucking my mark it felt like a lighting bolt hit he ran his hands all over me shut the water off picked me up took me out the bathroom to the makeshift bed and kissed me hard started kissing me everyware god bella look what you do to me he said and pushed in me slow he was moaning and saying my name over and over baby yes you our so good i wont last long its to good he said we had sex for about a half an hour we both cumed he was on his back breathing hard god bella you our amazing lover your self loveing you is amazing i layed on my side bella thank you for everything he said and i fell asleep **

**has i woke up i sat up so fast looked around jacob was gone i looked beside me i felt a little lost with him gone i picked up the note and read in **

**bella **

**sorry i had to go but i wanted to let you no last night and this morring was amazing what we shared thank you you our a amazing woman if you need anything call i will see you when i can **

**always your bestfriend jacob**

**don't cry bella you new this was for the tribe i told myself he wants to be friends one thing new for sure i can not be jacob blacks friend i wanted him has mine but he don't see me that way i can't let this bring me down i must live my life and stay stong for myself no one else**

well i hope eveyone liked it it was my frist lemon it will get better but not for a wile things our about to change in there lives for the good and bad bella and jacob will not just jump in to being together there is a lot they will go threw before they get there chance yes this is a love story and we all no love just don't happen over night well for bella it has but jacob has a lot of growing up to do and trust me he will much later bella is going to start to change alot the tribe will call to her more and her dad is about to tell bella some big things i promise it will get really good don't want to give away to much to fast 


	4. Chapter 4

I dont own any of the people in this story i am sorry if my story is hard to read i will fix it has i go on i am new to this maybe i will look in to a beta to help me out i really like my story and i am sure others will once agin sorry if people don't like my writeing and i have spellchecked it i will try harder to get it right i will edit all chapters has i go

chapter 4

**it's been 7 weeks since that night jacob has not called or even stoped by i new some of the pack have been by the house cause i seen them out my bedroom window at night but i didn't expect jacob to call or even come by he said this was just for the tribe but inside i hoped he would change his mind. a week after the marking i got a hold of chad told him we could not be together anymore i was moving to forks he understood nicely he said we both had other things in life that we were met to do and he said it was not in the stars for us i felt bad but i new it would never work and it was not just jacob it was me i could never love him the right way he his a good man he needs to find someone who can love him hole and that's not me it didn't really hurt us just being friends.**

**so here i was my head in the toilet throwing up i had some kind of flu it's been like this for a week when ever i ate in the morning i would be in here 20 mins.**

**bells you are in there agin i want you to go see a dr it's been a week you are sleeping alot to bells it's just is not getting any better you need to go i love you honey please dad said**

**ok dad fine i will go but i don't see what they can do for the flu but to make you feel better i will go.**

**good kid i don't no what i would do if something happen to you bells you are my life baby dad said**

**love you dad i will go now to the clinc i told him**

**good bells d.r cullin works there ask for him bells he is a very good dr honey he lives here in forks we our lucky to have such a good man me and him have be came close bells him and his wife have 5 kids bells they are a blessing for them they are not there real children but all the same they our a family my dad said**

**ok dad **

**has i walked to the truck and got in and drove off what could be wrong with me i wonder i am a little scard has i pulled up to the clinc boy it was packed i got out and walked in straight to the desk hello my name is isabella swan i need to see dr cullin please.**

**well yes isabella dr cullin is in today can i ask you what's wrong you need to see him she asked**

**well i have not been feeling well i been getting sick in the morning i told the nurse well i think she is a nurse.**

**ok isabella take this cup and go give me a sample of urine in the bathroom down the hall then bring it back to me she said.**

**i walked to the bathroom did has she told me and went back and gave it to her she told me to have a seat has i looked around i seen one person i didn't want to see emily sam's wife shit the only seat was right next to her i walked over there she looked at me and smiled.**

**bella it's good to see you i been waiting for you to call me about dinner sam said he told you bella what brings you here she asked.**

**i told her how i been sick in the morning and sleeping alot she just stared at me wide eyed.**

**you been sick and sleeping alot bella she said**

**yes i have i told her**

**bella are you sure i mean **

**isabella dr cullin will see you now the nurse said**

**bella jacob would not like you seeing dr cullin bella she said.**

**i don't give a fuck what he says he has not called me since that night so fuck him.**

**i walked behind the nurse to a room she took my temp and bp and told me to sit down has i sat there why was emily so worried about dr cullin and why did she act like she new what was wrong with me i herd the door and a very good looking pale man walked in i look at his eyes they were goldan**

**hi miss swan i am dr cullin can you tell me what brings you in to see me today he asked.**

**well dr cullin i have been throwing up and sleeping a lot mostly in the morning.**

**miss swan when was you last period i have a idea whats wrong when did you have sex last he asked.**

**my month droped no it cant't be no i thought 7 weeks ago was the last time i had sex and my period 2 weeks before that there was a knock on the door the same nurse that brought me to the room walked in and gave him a paper she walked out and he looked at the paper.**

**miss swan has i thought with everything you have told me you are pregnant he said.**

**what i screamed it only happen 1 time i mean 3 times in one night i told him.**

**may i call you bella he asked**

**yes i said**

**that's all it takes bella may i check your belly bella to make sure things are ok cause you are runing a temp he said **

**ya i pulled up my shirt he walked over and pressed likely i jumped his hands were freezing.**

**sorry bella he looked at my neck then sniffed the air what the fuck is he sniffing me for **

**bella are you a mate to a wolf he asked**

**i just looked at him how the hell do you no that **

**well bella i am the wolfs enemy i can smell wolf on you i take it this is his child cause you been marked right he said**

**shit he is a fucking vamp thats why emily said that yes dr cullin i am a mate to a wolf and yes this baby is his. **

**bella is the wolf near by or out of town cause you our going to have to be near a wolf bella you need the heat plus your temp is up thats part of the wolfs mate and your child will be born at 7 months not 9 he said**

**dr cullin the wolf lives on the rez his eyes grew big.**

**bella we didn't no any of the wolfs inprinted lately the alhpa didn't say he said **

**well dr cullin i guess i will tell you the baby is the alhpas **

**ok bella um i didn't no this must of just happen he said**

**dr cullin you take that up with him not me **

**well bella you need a dr i am your best bet you don't want to see a human dr cause the changes in you so will you speak to alpha black about it then get back to me i would like to do a sonogram before you leave i will tell her you our 2 months along bella just let me no the alpha has my numbers so does your dad he said **

**thanks dr cullin i got up he took me to a room he told me to pull my pants down past my tummy he left and the woman came in and started i herd the heart beat so strong she said i was 2 months the baby was so tiny not much to see she gave me a sonogram pic and i cleaned up and walked to the waiting room when i walked in emily was there with a smile on he face.**

**bella can i see the pic please i new you were i just didn't say nothing wanted you here the words every woman wants to here those words emily said **

**and looked at the pic and smiled bella billy will be so happy but i am not sure about jacob we will see when do you plan on telling them we could go now i will be there with you bella for a shoulder to lean on you have a place on the rez bella you our alphas mate you our the stongest woman out of all us bella i no you love jacob you always have it's time to fight bella no more running from him this has happened for a reson bella it's time to have whats yours and thats jacob i will come with you sam can pick me up there she said**

**his she crazy well maybe not i must go to the blacks home and tell them no putting it off.**

**ok lets go you drive and lets get lunch first we walked out got in the truck we found a fast food place i ate she did to then we were on our way after 30 mins we were there has we pulled up i seen a blue car in the drive way emily parked and looked at me.**

**bella that car is brandys we go in or leave she said**

**no i will not run we go in i have rights she opened the door bella you our the alphas mate she said loudly like she was makeing a point.**

**he noes you our here bella he can feel you and smell you miles a way she said**

**we walked up to the porch she put her arm around me and she knocked 3 times i took a deep breath the door opened and there was billy with a beer in hand.**

**well have i died and gone to heaven cause there is the most pretty ladies standing at my front door billy said**

**hey handsome we have came to see the fine black men and the cheif of the tribe emily said**

**well emily you see me and my son is in the house with his so called flame he looked right at me and i smiled he moved and let us in he didn't even look at the liveing room they must be in there i could here the tv and it was quiet its like the hole house was still we walked in the kitchen **

**so billy how about bella cooks for you we no she is the best cook in these parts emily said**

**why yes bella you can shit cook for a army cause once the smell hits the boys will come running billy said **

**i walked around the kitchen finding things to make well there is like 8 chicken breasts and noodles i guess i can make a white sauce i could feel jake in the other room god if only no bella don't think about it he has a girlfriend but i am haveing his baby that ties me to him forever well like the mark didn't do that already i could never be with a nother man if i tried i thought to my self**

**so bella hows the job hunting going billy asked**

**well billy i came up with something you no the resort here on the rez well i bought it **

**hollyshit you did your dad didn't tell me nothing bella do you no the buisness that will bring here i will give you the ok on the place since its on our land what ever you want just ask bella whats the plains any way billy asked **

**well billy i am going to cook my ass off open up some of the rooms for over night throw big partys make it five star and i was needing a partner i said looking at emily she just stared at me wide eyed **

**bella you want me to be your partner you really wabt me its to much bella emily said**

**no its not you are my sister and bestfriend and we will split all money after everything is took care of it eill be a family place and we our family she got up and huged me so hard cring **

**oh bella i would love to and i will make you pround we will nock there fucking heads off emily said**

**i looked over at billy he looked so proud my tummy started hurting i was going to throw up billy just stared at me with wide eyes has i flew out the room to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth i seen jacob and brandy on the couch jacob looked big eyed at me i had my head in there toilet i felt emily come up with a cool washcloth wipeing my face and back of my neck**

**bella your lunch didn't stay down you need crakers and broth emily said**

**i stood up i got dizzy emily seen it and wraped her arms around me emily i need month wash can you go ask billy for some i will wash up she walked out i went to the sink i can't beleave i got sick infront of them she came gave me the month wash and walked back out i did what i need and walked out the room and stood in the liveing room jacobs eyes met mine brandy was watching us with a frown on her face jacob licked his lip i broke away from our stareing and walked to the kitchen were soup and crakers were waiting god jake was so dame sexy and his smell god i could get lost in it for hours i was wet for him i seen billy looking me straight in the eye mouth wide open i sat down.**

**son billy called and after a few jacob walked in and looked right at me and sniffed the air and put his hands in fists then looked at is dad.**

**what dad jake said in a rough voice **

**i need you to go to the store and get cheese and bread for dinner billy said **

**jacob looked at me for like 2 mins breathing heavy then back to his dad **

**ok dad i will go maybe brandy would like to come to he looked at me agin for a few more mins i felt my underware get wetter i herd him growl alittle in his chest he new what he was doing to me he walked out no one said nothing i just siped my broth i herd the car drive out the drive way i looked at billy **

**well bella i am sure you see what you do to my son he wants you bella but keeps fighting his wolf but the human side fights him jacob has not been him self since that night he has been staying up paceing the house watching the door fighting the inprint he is looseing he his very confused bella brandy see's it he pushs her away from her now more than before but she keeps tring bella i will ask one time i have been around sarh bella don't lie to me our you with child bella billy said **

**i just looked at him i had to tell him yes billy i am just found out today **

**well bella i am happy you will be a great mother and i no me and your dad will be wonderful grandfathers but jacob is not ready bella he should of packed it cause i worry bella i have a lot on my plate here he is 26 years old bella and still acts 16 he is not a grown man yet bella he has a long way to go i am ready to step down bella has chief but my son is not ready to take my place he will not do has needed yes he is alpha of his pack but no man has needed i worry for you bella and that child that grows in you untill jacob sees what is right he will not be the man you need bella and to his child i am not sure you need to tell him and your father soon your dad will be here soon bella billy said**

**i looked at him he was right everything he said and i new it billy i must say i no everything you said is true it was a big shocker to me has well um billy i seen dr cullin today he wants to be my dr cause i am a wolfs mate **

**well bella jacob or this tribe would not like that you are alphas mate we have midwife here sue cleawater she noes of the wolfs she works at the clinc here on the rez that would be much better bella billy said **

**ya you are right i need her number i herd a car pull up and stood up maybe that was dad but no it was jacob they came in brandy was blushing and licking her lips i looked at jake i could tell she gave him releaf in the car i looked in his eye my hands were in fists and i had tear run down my face he look upset to once he ssen this i looked back to brandy i felt something build up in me she backed away a little she was scard of me i want to rip her fucking head off how dare she touch whats mine i thought to myself i started to walk closer to her but i herd **

**leave me the fuck alone paul i don't want you i herd a girl say i stoped real fast and snapped my head at the door leading out side brandy was still backing up like she new what was comeing i started walking to that voice and stoped and graped her arm she turned around real fast i looked at her she was so pretty this was rachel black**

**don't you ever talk to him like that agin i told her my voice was deeper what the fuck was this my voice never did this before i looked her in the eyes she backed up alittle **

**and who the fuck are you bitch to tell me anything she said **

**who the fuck am i bella fucking swan rachel black don't you ever speak to him like that agin he puts he life in danger every day for all of us and most of all you get off your fucking high horse i screamed at her in my deeper voice do you fucking here me rachel black**

**bella swan how did you just do that shit to me and i am sorry bella said **

**don't tell me tell paul she turned around and looked at him **

**i am sorry paul i will call you later i need to talk with bella about shit ok rachel said**

**ya sure rach paul said and ran off to the woods **

**she looked at me agin bella how did you just command me she asked **

**well i am not sure but can we talk out of ear shot i looked over my shoulder and there was emily smileing billy looked proud of me brandy had a frown on her face and jacob was stareing at me in shock **

**ya bella we can and you can tell me your life story she said looking at jacob he was rubeing the back of his neck**

**i am sure there is alot to be told she said **

**we walked down to the beach nether of us said anything i walked to the water took my shoes off sat in the sand and put my toes in the water looked out at the ocean the sun was going down i had tears comeing down my face **

**so she said**

**well you want to no how i commanded you i am not sure i am learning well i guess it has something to do with me being your brothers inprint i am the alphas mate **

**she just stared at me mouth wide open bella our you sure i mean he is with brandy how could you even be in that house with them bella she said **

**it hurts so bad seeing him with her god before you came home i could of killed her they went to the store and when there came back i could tell she and him were playing in the car i wanted to kill her for touching whats mine he inprinted on me when i was 12 i didn't no of the wolfs till i came home 7 weeks ago didn't no of the inprint i have been in love with him since 12 i left at 13 to make him happy he wanted her not me still does he says what we have is not real its the inprint but its not for me i didn't no of it till now i love him so much would do anything for him he says he loves her not me i guess i have learned don't run from what you want fight but i didn't fight i left now its to late**

**it's never to late bella never she said crying**

**i told her eveything about the marking about me being a dum teenager eveything we were both crying so hard **

**bella my brother is blind he don't see whats in front of him i been back 1 year and i will tell you what him and brandy have is not real he fights you so he don't have to grow up he don't love her i don't see it in him at all brandy is very controling of him i have seen it he will jump at her every move thats why dad has not steped down he is ready but with him being with her dad is worried he would put her before the tribe i have tried to talk to him on this he commands me to shut my mouth but bella you and my brother belong together and i see you becomeing bella black soon bella she said**

**i seen emily makeing her way to us and sat down and put her arms around us **

**well look what we got here the alphas mate second in commands mate and the third in commands mate the stongest woman in the pack us woman hold this pack and tribe together and bella here showed her self today the pack our at the house they want to see our alphas mate she tamed the bitch of the pack emily said **

**we started laughing so hard we stood up started walking back rach what would you think working for me and emily at my resort we need a bitch to by our stuff and i no u would not let them pull a fast one **

**really bella our you sure rachel asked yes i am rach we walked in the blacks house laughing everyone was just stareing at us i seen brandy why don't that bitch go she is not family i stared her down and took a step bella emily said and graped my arm **

**bells i herd my dad yell from the kitchen i looked at brandy up and down agin what the fuck is wrong with me i could kill this bitch she backed up a little it's like she seen something in me and was scard of it bells my dad said agin i turned around emily let go and i walked in the kitchen **

**bells my dad said did you go see dr cullin today he said**

**the pack just stoped and stared at me i gave them a look they put there head down um ya dad i did he is eye full i will tell ya i herd someone growl low very low the hairs on me stood up on my neck and arms he gave me a good bill of heath then i thought of the baby and rubed my belly i seen sam go wide eyed looked at emily she looked scard and shook her head yes **

**isabella marie swan outside now my dad said **

**shit did i just do that in front of him i looked at billy he shook his head at me **

**now dad said **

**i walked out the house he walked a little ways bells i no that jacob inprinted on you and i no he is a wolf i will tell you more later about how i no but i do please tell me you did not let him claim and mark you he was not ready bells he is not ready to be what you need bella not yet anyway and please don't tell me you our with child bella dad said**

**i could not lie to him yes dad to everything and i am with child sorry dad**

**bells why didn't jacob pack it at lease what the hell he is not ready to be a father it takes a man to be a father bella you are just starting out bells he still acts like a child bella when you left he had no light in him these past weeks since you came back i see that light in his eyes agin i no you love him always have always will but you got a fight on your hands bella don't push bella let him come to you honey you fight for him but no pushing dont exspect a ring on your finger just yet and bella brandy his a sneaky bitch honey she will want war but i think she met her match and thats you look bella jacob is behind you waiting tell him no pushing dad said**

**i stood there and then turned around there he was looking me straight in the eyes the look in his eyes made my hairs stand up **

**isabella he said**

**i started backing up i hit a tree with my back his eyes flashed yellow he was in alpha mod he walked closer to me and stared me down and graped my hands so fast and pinned them to the tree above my head he torn my shirt away from my mark and smelled it and growled**

**would you like to tell me why you went to the dr and why did you see a bloodsucker cause you are my mate and i don't like my mate around bloodsuckers isabella jake said**

**what the fuck do you care what i do all you give a fuck about is your slut back at your house all mighty alpha **

**he growled at me so loud i got wet he sniffed the air and slamed in to me i could feel is hard on holly shit **

**tell me now isabella he said **

**and started niping at my mark why is he doing this he has a girlfriend he started biting alittle it felt good i was goo i went and seen dr cullin cause i been sick for a week throwing up and sleeping a lot dad said i should see him he was breathing heavy and grinded his dick in to me a little **

**well isabella i don't like you seeing him don't do it agin do you understand cause next time you will not like what i do but for now i will show you he said**

**and bit in to my neck really hard and was grinding in to me hard growling his teeth were still in me i cryed out his name how is this happening like this we were not even haveing sex but i cumed really hard he kep grinding in me he pulled his teeth out and his eyes changed back to brown he backed up really fast with a shocked face he turned like he was going to run but before he could i yelled **

**i am haveing your baby that's why i was there to day he stoped walking and i am happy about weather you are or not he was breathing really heavy **

**fine what ever you want bella what ever you want jake said and ran away so fast toward the woods i herd i riping then a realy lound howl i am sure all of lapush herd it**

well i hope every one liked it was nice with the fluff at the end jacob's wolf his starting to come out more you will see him alot in the next chaters bella is about to learn things about her family and her and jacob still has a ways to go but the wolf wants his mate and he will fight jacob were the human side will not give in yet.


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own any of the people in this story stephenie meyer does but i will add some of my own along the way

chapter 5

**wow i can't beleave jacob just did that to me he caused me to get off with out us haveing sex and i think he did to then what the hell he marked me again my neck was hurting a little i thought has i walked to the blacks .**

**jacob did not say much about me being with child he just ran off i guess what my dad and billy have said our true he is not ready to be a father but when he is i no he will be a good one jacob is such a loveing guy even if he is not acting so now but hopefully that changes soon**

**has i walked up to the house and i seen the rest of the pack come out the woods running and i herd trees falling and loud howls and growling comeing from the woods **

**wow bella you really no how to get to our alpha he is tearing the woods up he goes alpha on you since the marking marks you again whats to fuck you so bad he has not got off since the marking the right way anyway he had the best lay of his life when he marked his inprint and now she's with child his child quil said**

**leah was laughing so hard my mouth droped and blushed i walked in to the blacks house rachel came running to me and huged me hard **

**bella i will be the best aunt ever welcome to the black family rachel said **

**very low in in my ear so brandy would not hear i looked over to brandy she was looking at the door out side and had a frown on her face i let go of rachel and looked brandy down why do i keep wanting to kill this bitch god i hate her for takeing what's mine but i never wanted to kill any one and why do i keeping saying jacob is mine in my head what is happening to me this can't be the inprint she looked at me she must of felt my stare her frown turned to scared wile we stared each other down i felt my my hands go to fists she started backing up it felt like something in side me was telling me brandy is bad and she must be took care of i herd the door open and i still was stuck in her eyes **

**brandy are you ready to go soon i will stay at your house tonight jacob said **

**when he said that to her i felt something snap in me i started moveing closer to her my hands still in fists she was backing up my eyes still on her **

**bells come in the kitchen please we need to talk bells my dad said i snapped out of it what the fuck is wrong with me i don't no what i was about to do but i felt some kind of power go threw me jacob and rachel looked at me funny i went to walk at her again rachel grabed my arm **

**bella your dad wants you rachel said**

**i looked at jacob then brandy and laughed all the way to the kitchen why did i think this was funny but i felt like it was i will take that bitch down soon i walked in the kitchen there was billy sam and emily and my dad sitting at the table **

**bella we have some things to talk to you about this might help you a little to understand things better or maybe not dad said **

**bella when i was 16 i moved to forks see when i was little my grama did not like it here on the rez she thought this place was evil i had a twin brother and i will tell you who he is in a few but bella i went with my grama when she left here i was 5 then she said i was never to come back here again i didn't understand why she took me away from my family see with haveing twins there was 2 mouths to feed we didn't have much money so i went with her then when i turned 16 i started growing faster i didn't understand so something was pulling me back to my child hood home so i came home and thats when i met billy see billy and me met on the beach they were haveing a tribal meeting out there so he started seeing things in me i was taller warmer faster he new what was comeing and told me i thought him nuts he went over all the legends with me i still thought him nuts so one night this smell hit my nose in a store in forks it smelled so bad i started shakeing so bad bella**

**then it happen i ran out the store so fast something in side me told me get to the woods so i did and i turned in to a wolf i was gone 2 weeks finally billy and the elders tracked me down in the woods under a tree billy read notes his father kep so i could change back so i became alpha of the tribe i was a one man pack billy and the other elders didn't understand it at all blacks are alphas its the way its always been so when i was 18 you happen i met your mother at a party she was there with her friends and i took her home will not tell you the rest of that night but you sit here don't ya well when i found out your mom was with child i wanted to do the right thing and marry her billy told me not to do it i could inprint but i did marry her i told billy i needed to stop i needed to stop phaseing he told me no not till a nother changes so then me and your mom broke up **

**and she met phil and bella phil is a wolf he inprinted on your mom 2 weeks after you were born she new what i was but never told me phil was a wolf i new though i could tell he new i was to she was not my soulmate i never met her i did not inprint don't no why but never did **

**but any way when you were 10 a nother wolf phased i new he was comeing i was so happy i thought it would of been jacob i watched him like a hawk but boy was i wrong the other wolf that phased was sam so i finally got what i wanted i could step down sam took over being alpha soon after i was his guide showed him what i new bella i had a hard time stoping boy i no you remember your 13 th birthday god i could of phased and went for jacob i wanted to so bad for what he did that day but i didn't it was over no more wolf i stoped after a few mins you helped to that day dad said**

**dad wow i never thought i mean dad you are not quileute how could you turn only people with the gene do **

**bella don't be mad at me for never telling you i don't like to talk of my family to much but bella i am half quileute has much has you are dad said**

**but dad our name is swan how when you are quileute i asked him his he nuts **

**ok bella back many years ago before any of our time a nother wolf inprinted on a woman with the name swan she was a white woman the tribe at the time could not beleave they thought him crazy he was just blind so he fought with the tribe they shuned him from the tribe him and the swan woman moved to forks were our house sits they would be married back then you did not have sex till you were married so they waited the night of there wedding something happened the tribe were wrong he inprinted he marked her well about 2 months later they all made up the tribe loved the swan women very much and bella the name of that wolf his last name was ateara **

**and yes you and quil are blood and bella joshua uley was my brother dad said **

**wow is he for real we have all this family why did he not tell me it piss's me off we missed so much time all of us i felt someone put there arms around me from be hind **

**did he get to the good part bella that makes us blood cause i no i am happy about it quil said **

**i got up and huged him so hard i didn't no dad why didn't you tell me we have so much family and here i thought there was something wrong with us **

**sorry bella i just don't like to talk about my brother he was a ass bella treated sam like shit i could never understand how he was my brother we our so diffent thats why i think my grama took me from here she didn't want me like him but he was so mean to sams mother bella treated her like trash sam thank god has not turned out like him he is a good man and will be a good father my brother was not sam is your cousin and quil to i am sorry bells i love you and all our family but some of the elders did not no how there alpha inprinted on you bella so i told them how cause thats were the genes lie your child has a lot of good names bella your child will be powerful i no it all ready leaders blacks and atearas and uleys and even clearwaters our the founders of this tribe the gene runs deep you our the first to carry all the bloodlines i can think that child will be a legend **

**bella some of the things you are feeling is the power you hold over this tribe and you can not help it you are the alphas mate heirs mate like commanding the pack and the inprints that comes with the title like say jacob leaves or gets hurt you will become alpha not turn to a wolf but you will hold more power not like jacob but its there has the heir of chiefs mate wife you will hold power over this tribe i am a elder and you hold more power than me the tribe will need you bella you our ready to carry the title has chiefs wife were jacob is not ready to be chief you have became a woman bella billy can help you with this let him he is your guide to you and jacob to make it happen you can do this bella you were born for this bella you have leader in you it's suppose to be you and jacob but he is not ready you will have to take his job has chiefs mate till he is ready to take billy place and work by your side he fights it bella**

**not sure why none of us understand he has no idea what kind of woman you have grew up to be he does not take 5 mins to see this but me an billy has and the pack the inprints even the other elders see it but he don't if you stayed and not left would we all be here right now not sure would he stll fight it not sure but you were ready at 13 he was not has your father would i have been mad if he didn't push you away at 13 and marked you claimed you has his yes i would of but i would of had to deal thats life but it didn't happen and we sit here now i love you bella we all do we stand by your side.**

**i was crying so hard my dad is the best dad in the world i got up and huged him so tight daddy i love you so much and i will do has needed thank you for telling me evrything it helped so much dad i kissed his cheek and turned to sam and went and huged him to he huged me tight then emily huged us to we held each other a few mins **

**bella i would like to ask you some things billy said **

**i went back and sat down on the chair quil sat beside me and put his arm around me i stoped crying **

**ok bella i want to ask you bella do you really want my son our you willing to fight for him cause the time has come you must play the part bella for you for your child and my son and this time you can not run cause if you can't do this you must tell me now walk away from this tribe my son now and run or stay here and fight billy said **

**i stood up and looked him in the eyes and slamed my fist in to the table i felt power go threw me strong is this what my dad was talking about about power cause this was strong and powerful i will not run again i am not a little girl any more i am a woman any thing that stands in my way and trys to take what is mine will be dealt with i don't give a fuck who hurts no one tests me i felt power go threw me i will not stand down this is were i belong i slamed my fist down again billy and my dad looked proud of me i herd sam and quil growl i looked at them they looked toward the liveing room sam growled again and got up so fast and said to billy **

**she will need to be dealt with soon i have had a enough of her and her shit she is talkng shit billy i am ready to rip her fucking head of and quil will help sam said**

**to billy and walked in to the liveing room i looked at billy he put his head down and looked at me **

**i hate this bella he should be in here with us siting next to you not quil you no i told him he marrys that woman he is no longer my son and he is shuned off this tribe i don't trust her bella something is not right he holds to her like she is god the sex can't be that good bella not at all something is wrong bella everyone hates her but him billy said **

**billy it's not the sex i have been in his head bella holds that title not no one else he thinks about bella the wolf wants him with bella but human jake fights it i don't understand why human jake don't hate her but brandy is all human jake wants none of us get it but there is one thing i don't get the night jake marked bella he was not wolf when he woke up bella i am sorry but i must tell billy even if jake hears i don't care he needs to see the truth he went to bella billy human jake did he wanted her he dreamt of her that night he got in the shower with her and it went from there i seen him love her not push her away i don't understand it you are right something is off with her it fears me none of the pack trusts her we get a feeling bad feeling off her i could not beleave jake left bella that day i thought he gave in he was done fighting the inprint but right after what i seen anyway bella fell a sleep then jake just changed like bolt of lighting and went to brandy thats all i seen but bella what i said outside was true he can't even have sex with her when he trys he sees your face it ain't the wolf doing that its him something is off billy we must find out what it is soon i fear for there child quil said**

**what he said is true i felt that way about her to but one thing for sure she is scared of me deathly i don't understand that but i got a feeling i will soon find out and it will not be pretty i feel what quil feels billy about her something is not right the inprints feel it to rachel more than the others**

**billy wonder if we have the mind reader read her i no u don't like them but why not try quil said**

**no quil no vamps we will get to truth of this bella some vamps have gifts dr cullins son does he reads minds but we can not ask for there help it's not our way your dad is friends with him but that is up to your dad bella i would like it very much if you would move in to our home with us you would be near work and sue and could do your tribal duites and i would love to have you here with us and i am sure rach would to i don't care what my son says this is my home and plus you need to be here near the wolfs the baby needs the heat rebecca has a room here she is gone been for years she is a married woman you our welcome to her room make it yours please bella move in with us billy said **

**i looked at billy his crazy jacob is here but then again i must fight foe what i want yes billy i would love to **

**good bella we love you has soon has you would like to move in make it soon billy said **

**well bella me and sam will take off i am sleepy i will call you about work and bella i will go to the dr with you if you would like just call me ok we love you emily said**

**i got up to walk her out and i seen sam in jacobs face and looked at brandy she was smirking what the fuck is going on in here i yelled sam looked at me went to emilys side and rachel and paul were staeing at jacob sam waved by and looked jacob down he growled a little and walked out i looked at jake is eyes were yellow he walked over to brandy said something in her ear she didn't look in his eyes he kep is back to her she got her coat and walked out he turned around and looked at me in the eyes and growled loud my underware got wet he started walking at me he looked at me like he would tear my cloths right off me he growled again paul steped in front of me and growled at jacob**

**jacob i no you our alpha wolf right now and want your mate but think about this man will you want her when you our done you are confused man bella don't need this or your child think of your child untill you got your mind right don't do this man i no she is yours but you need to go brandy is waiting for you in the car man i will see you later paul said**

**i looked at jacob his eyes went back to brown and he looked at me again and ran out the door i turned to paul and huged him i seen rach look at him with pride paul thank you so much god i owe you one**

**bella you owe me nothing he was about to fuck you infront of us you seen him he his fighting the inprint so bad that is wolf comes out everything i said to him is true bella you have to fight him don't give in to him bella he is so confused right now he would leave you again paul said**

**bella paul is right don't give in to my brother you make him work for it i no you love him but you will get hurt bella we will be here for you always bella and hopefuly he will no what he wants soon rach said**

**i no you guys our right i will be a good girl god he drives me nuts you guys this is so hard not to give him what he wants it hurts in my chest not to give in rach your dad has asked me to move in and i said yes**

**bella i am happy but you need to stick to it fight him off bella i mean it fight him don't give in rach said **

**she is right i can't give in to him i will stay strong for myself and child be a good girl.**

well guys that was it yes guys charlie was a wolf in my story

in the next chapter bella moves in to that blacks house will she fight jacob off or give in i will move foreword a little bella goes to the dr and gets unespected news things start to really come out soon who is brandy i will not give to much a way but i threw in there is something off about her and what is it and why is she scared of bella.


	6. Chapter 6

well guys i don't own any of the people in this story stephenie meyer does and if you our under 18 don't read this chapter lemon alert

chapter 6

**well weeks have passed 4 weeks to say i packed up most of my stuff and moved in to the blacks home over the weeks i worked on many things getting my resort ready to open in 3 weeks and billy helping me learn the tribes way i sat next to billy at all meetings helped him run the tribe he would look to me for the answers for most things i think i was doing great me and rachel were getting much closer and me and emily to she was running alot at the resort** **i was spending a lot of time in the bathroom throwing up she did not mind it though and jacob did not look my way well try not to when i would come out the shower he would put his hands in fists and run off and i seen what rachel met by brandy controling him she would call he would run she come over he would be right at her side she always gave me dirty looks and some times scared looks i seen them kissing on the couch one day when i came back with billy from our tribal meeting i wanted to rip her away but i went to my room and cryed myself to sleep i do love him so much billy noes to it's just so hard to see him on her like that it should be me but i learned to control it a little like she is over i go in the kitchen or my room it really piss's rach off and billy**

**so today was the day to see sue at the clinc here on the rez emily was comeing with cause jacob would not him and his dad fought 3 days over this but no luck he just said he had stuff todo and i could go on my own yes it hurt but i new he was not ready to be a father and with me of all people so me and emily were on our way there i seen i was starting to get a baby bump my cloths were getting tighter and i was sore in places we got out the car emily put her hand in mine we walked in i walk to the desk **

**hi my name is isabella swan i am here to see sue she smiled at me**

**yes we been waiting for you boy you are glowing miss swan and you are a looker just have a seat cause sue wants blood work first then iwill take you back ok and my name is tiff if you need anything she said **

**thank you very much i told her and we went and sat down emily do you mind if i go home after i need to clean the house rach sucks at cleaning and billy trys and jacob don't even say the word and his bitch does nothing so it must be done dad use to help but i live there now i can do it**

**yes bella you no i don't mind go on home billy his out tonight he went to a nother tribe with another elder emily said **

**thanks i herd the nurse call my name we got up and went to a room that looked like a mini lab i sat in the chair and she took my blood then she gave me orange juice and we walked to the room she took my temp and bp and told me to take my pants down sue would want to check me out she gave me a sheet to cover with and walked out we waited a few and sue came in**

**no jacob well bella i need to check you out and look at your tummy do a sonogram bella i will give you vitamins now dr cullin has called me we talk back and forth even knowing jacob don't like it he told me he did a sono i would like to do a nother and he said he told you that you will have the baby in 7 month not 9 don't worry about it ok sue said**

**ok sue thats fine i trust you she did the check up and seen my baby bump bella you our a little biger that should be even for the father being a shifter or even being alpha lets do the sono ok get dressed walk down the hall and its the last door ok the tech will be in just pull your pants down past your belly ok sue said **

**why am i bigger whats going on sue looked like she new whats going on we walked to the room i did has sue said and layed on my back the lady came in and turned it on and pressed to my belly she looked around i herd 2 heartbeats wait 2**

**miss swan i need to call sue hold on a min she went to the phone and called she came back sue came in and looked at the sono **

**bella you are haveing twins don't freak out ok it runs in the black family big time we can't see what they our yet but soon we can you will get a lot bigger bella just do what you been ok don't worry my tech will give you pics to show the familys billy will be happy and your dad bella i am happy for you to 2 more blacks added to the tribe thats great sue said **

**twins what am i going to do hollyshit wow i guess 2 is better than one good job jacob i got cleaned up we walked out i got my next time to see sue we walked to the car i will give emily a ride back to the resort we talked about the babys and going shoping start getting things for them she want to throw me a shower i droped her off and headed home when i pulled up shit the bitch is here her car was in front of the house well i guess i will just deal i went up the portch to the front door tryed to open it it was locked great i found my keys and went in i put my pics on the coffie table and pill bottle i herd brandy say please jacob i need you it's been to long please make me cum baby i blinked my eyes like 5 times and stood there looking at the hallway no they were not i tryed with everything in me to brush it off i went and turned up the radio so loud they would no someone is home i started cleaning i pulled out the vacum and i herd brandy yelling at jacob **

**you asshole what the fuck is wrong with you jacob it's been weeks you have not touched me when i try all you want is a blow job when we get in it you back away are you sick or you just don't want me any more or is it that bitch who moved in witch one is it you tell me you want me then we get here and you push me away she said **

**i herd the door fly open i turned down the music and there she was standing in the hallway we stared each other down she moved to the couch and put her shoes on she looked at the coffie table and looked at my sonograms her eyes went big **

**um bella our you haveing babys these our yours right you our haveing twins she asked**

**i stood there i looked her in the eyes again i felt some kind of power go threw me yes i am why is it any of your business **

**um who is there father bella you don't even have a boyfriend i have never seen you with a man any of the men in forks or on this tribe would kill to have you has you no i am sure but i have not seen you with no one she said**

**well thats not your business who the fuck my babys father is and i don't give to fucks what you say i don't like you and i will tell you nothing and if you must no the babys father lives here on the rez i looked her in the eyes i herd the shower on jacob must be in there she looked a little scared of me again**

**well bella i think you should tell me i will find out soon enough any ways so tell me she said **

**bitch i will not tell you shit and if you don't like it get the fuck out cause i don't have time for your games and no one elses bitch **

**fine bella i will go but i will find out she moved to the door i never took my eyes off her what a bitch none of this is her business i walked to the kitchen started the dishs i was on the last plate and i felt 2 hands on my hips i jumped what the fuck is he doing why is he touching me **

**what do you want jacob i am doing dishs cleaning up you and everyones mess's **

**i need you isabella so bad please it's been to long i can't take it anymore i want you jake said **

**no you have a girlfriend go ask her i don't have time for your games jacob **

**please he said and growled and pushed his dick in to my back side and started kissing my neck he was hard has a rock wow he wants me god it is so temping and was makeing me feel like goo he moved his hand up the back of my shirt and was rubing my back i moaned he growled **

**please he said**

**he took his hand out my shirt fuck it i turned around and kissed him hard he picked me wraped my legs around him and we were kissing he walked to the liveing room and sat on the couch still kissing me rubing all over me i was on top of him straddling him he was grinding in to me up words he put his hands down my dress pants and graped my ass i moaned again he felt so good nice and warm he was kissing my mark he growled really loud i was getting wetter he took his hands out my pants and looked at me his eyes were yellow he growled at me and riped my button up silk shirt down the middle all the buttons went flying he took the shirt off me and threw it not sure were it landed **

**he put his mouth to my nipples and sucked hard i moaned really loud i got wetter he was grinding in to me he put his hands on my hips and guided them up and down on him god i needed him so bad next thing i new he riped my pants right off me wile he sucked my nipples i herd a nother rip it was my under ware he growled so loud and put his finger in me i stoped grinding on him i was breathing hard he stoped and started kissing me he was going in and out of me with his finger then he added a nother i screamed alpha yes i yelled i herd a nother riping sound it was his shorts i can't wait any more isabella i need you now he said**

**he took his fingers out of me and sucked them i swear his eyes went darker yellow he growled so loud and kissed me and graped my ass and moved me closer to him ride me isabella he said**

**alpha i never did that before i am not sure how to do it he growled really loud and grabed him self and slamed me on him so hard i threw my head back and screamed it didn't hurt but he was so big and its been awile we sat there a few mins he growled again and graped my hips and and moved hard up words i started moving he was guideing me harder isabella don't worry our pups are fine just do it he said **

**i was going really hard so was he we both were crying out he felt so good we fit perfectly together he graped my hips so hard and slamed me on him and growled so loud i herd the front door open we were moaning crying out the couch was hitting the wall i herd the door slam back shut and who ever it was ran down the steps he didn't care nether did i we kep going i put my head back and screamed i was shaking so hard he stoped moveing and put his head back on the couch and grabed the front of the couch god isabella keep going you are so good you are a godess he said so i went more i felt the burn in my tummy i was going to cum he put his finger to my clit and rubed hard i cryed out so loud i cummed all over him i stoped for a min he pushed me off him and turned me around my back faceing him and took my hands put them on the back off the couch and lifted me up my knees were on the couch**

**he growled really loud and grabed my hips and slamed in to me i screamed he just moved in and out of me had a unhuman speed so good he growled wile moveing soon isabella move your hair from my mark he said **

**i did has he said i swear he went harder our skin was makeing slaping sounds he started sucking my mark i got wetter i felt it run down my leg he growled so loud and sunk his teeth in to me i cumed again so did he i was screaming his name he took his teeth out and grabed the blanket off the chair he grabed me up and we layed on the floor all covered up we didn't say nothing i looked at him he was in deep thought he turned to his side to face me and looked in my eyes they were brown **

**bella what do you want bella jake asked**

**what do you mean what do i want**

**i can't offer you nothing bella i don't have money or a nice car i droped out of school got my ged cause i turned in to a wolf look at you bella you went to school made something of your self worked with the upper class bought a resort bought a nice car what do i have bella nothing my dad warned me wile you were gone to make something of my self but i didn't listen your dad rode my ass when i inprinted on you told me to better my life cause you deserved the finest but i fucked off ya i been fighting the inprint why everyone wants to no i will tell you cause what can i give you bella good sex is that what i can give you cause thats all bella i can't even give you money to help with the kids bella i can't leave here i am stuck here i will have to step up and take my dads place soon i feel it bella the time is comeing the power of cheif his starting to run threw me i am scared i will fail but it his my plase to be the tribes cheif and take my dads place**

**what do you want to here bella that i have been lieing to everyone that i am in love with you that i have been since you were 12 years old bella then the night of your 13 birthday party you kissed me and i wanted you then but i pussyed out and let you run from me and not come after you i don't love her bella i lied she noes i don't love her but she loves me bella we our the same in most ways even though you are my perfect match witch she is not i can't even please her bella it started before the marking i new you were comeing i could feel it the rest of the pack did to the inprints more dad did to but i can't give you and my kids nothing i fucked up when i was younger drank all the time smoked weed fucked all the girls that would let me then i seen you sleeping on that couch that night i wanted to pick you up and carry you to my bed to cuddle then i went wolf inprinted on you met brandy i should of told you about her but i didn't **

**big alpha thought he could fight his inprint i want you bella even though i said it in alpha in the kitchen i want you so bad i want to give you everything and my kids but i can't i am sorry i can't i stay with her to feel wanted you and me have never even sat down and tryed to have a date or spend time to gether i am scared to bella cause wonder if you one day say to your self he can give me nothing but so many guys can i herd what brandy said about all the guys wanting you and its true they do i get so many of them saying to me is that your sister can i call her god i want to ask her on a date who ever she is with is one lucky son of a bitch then i think to them no she does not have a boyfriend and i am the person that is bella swans soulmate and i could have her but i can't bella i do love you i do want you but i am scard bella i have more to grow up has you can see will you help me bella to be what you need cause it hurts to fight it bella jacob said**

**wow he had a lot to say he loves me thats all i needed to hear him say i moved closer to him and kissed him put all my love in to the kiss he kissed me back we kissed for awile he rubed my face and ran his hand down my body lightly i moaned jake i don't care about all those things all i want is you i can't breath without you when i was away i tryed jake to have boyfriends there was one thing missing they were not you i don't care about money fast cars i love you so much i want you to all that matters is you and our kids thats all i need i kissed him again he pushed me on my back and kissed down my body god he felt so good he stoped at my belly and sucked my belly button i lifted up off the floor it felt so good he put is ear to my tummy and smiled **

**they our so strong bella they got a very strong mommy you will be a great mother bella can i love you bella every part of you he said**

**he wanted to love me yes jake i want you to and jake you will be a great daddy you have to stop thinking down on your self please he started kissing sucking me everyware touching me holding my hands kissing all over my arms bella i love you god i have never loved no woman before never will only always be you he said**

**he pushed my legs a part and pushed in me we made love nice and slow i don't no how many times he told me he loved me and i told him the same he was kissing my neck rubeing down my leg i seen it was dark out the phone rang 6 times we never got up just loved each other we went on for hours he would stop and just stay in me and kiss me rubeing my body i would do the same to him we finally stoped he picked me up and carried me to my bed and got in be hind me we cuddled **

**bella i am giveing in to you the inprint i want you bella in every way i love you so much just help me my bella to be what i need to be i dreamt of us last night bella 2 sons bella and us a family i want that baby all of it he said **

**i want it to baby so bad no more games jake please stop fighting us we belong together i love you so much he kissed the back of my head we both fell asleep i dreamt of him and our kids 2 girls and 2 sons and our wedding day there was so many people all i seen was his face and thats all**

well thats it for that chapter no more lemons for a wile things seem good for them don't you think well all good things come to a end drama in the next chapter and i mean big and plus i will skip ahead alot but i will tell you he does love her he did not lie to her thanks to all that has put my story on alerts. 


	7. Chapter 7

i don't own any of these people in this story stephenie meyer does if you our 18 don't read there is some fluff in this chapter not a lemon just fluff this is it guys let the drama begin and i will jump foreword in this chapter

chapter 7

**I woke up to jacob all cuddled up to me god it felt so good he feels so good pressed on me i herd him moan in his sleep and push in to me a little i looked at the window the sun was out it was time to get up and start the day i un wraped his arms from around me and got up an grabed my robe i was smileing from ear to ear god he was amazing last night he is amazing i walked and used the bathroom did what i needed to do i went to the kichten looked at the time 10 am wow we slep i started pulling out things for breakfast i was makeing pancakes bacon and eggs and toast jacob could eat tons i herd the bathroom door and i kep cooking i felt him behind me **

**good morining baby i love seeing you cook for me it turns me on but i will be a good dog bella so we can eat but after all bets are off jake said**

**he kissed my mark and rubed down my arms he went and sat at the table after 10 mins i piled up his plate then waited for the bacon i could feel his eyes on my ass has i moved it was done i took and put his food in front of him he grabed my arm and pulled me to his lap and kissed me so hard i moaned**

**bella get your food and come back and sit on my lap i need you near me i can't get enough baby jake said **

**i did has he said we were eating it was so good i didn't even feel sick he was done he was rubeing my back slowly **

**bella why don't we go to the beach today spend some time together it has to be 80 out there i can feel it baby i don't think no one will be home till tomorrow we need some time together what do you think jake asked**

**he was right we did need time i am sure everyone new me and jake got closer yesterday i am sure the pack was by in wolf form to check on there alpha yes jake the beach sounds lovely i will clean up then get ready i got up cleaned up the dishs he was all ready in his bed room i went to mine i herd my phone buzz i looked at it emily called i pushed the talk button looking for my bikini i will were the yellow one the phone rang **

**hello to you bella i didn't think you were comeing in today but i had to call sam came by last night said you and jake were spending time together and rachel came home and herd many things in that house i am happy bella about time we all love you we have your back emily said**

**yes we did have a amazing time jake is wonderful we our going to spend time together today make up for some time thank you for understanding i love all you to if anyone needs me and can't wait till tomorow i will be at the beach ok **

**ok bella talk soon enjoy emily said**

**i hung up and took my robe off and put my suit on and looked in the mirror wow i could see my bump big time its getting bigger i rubed it a little i put some earings in and put my hair in a bun and grabed a mini skirt and put it on no shirt got my flip flops put them on and walked to the liveing room there was jake in sexy swim trunks his ass was calling to me to touch he had towels and a blanket and sun screen he turned around and looked me down his eyes went big his month droped he growled and licked his lips he droped everything and walked to me and graped my ass and pushed me toword him and was breathing heavy he kissed me hard and was rubeing my ass he was hard i could feel it he stoped and backed away **

**if we do not leave now i will rip everything off you sexy god bella you look good in those mini skirts they drive me nuts and your legs shit all of you baby jake said**

**he picked everything up he droped and moved his manhood a little and took my hand we walked out the door we walked the trail to the beach when we got there it was so packed familys couples every ware we found a spot layed every thing out i took off my flip flops then my skirt i could feel tons of eyes on me i looked at jake he growled loud i looked around almost every guy on that beach was looking me up and down some were licking there lips i smiled guys always did this shit even in florida they did this not sure why but i guess it made me feel good jake walked to me picked me up wraped my legs around him and he walked to the water he droped us in the water it felt good he never let go of me he moved more out to the middle of the water so we were out of eye shot**

**they need to learn you are mine you belong to me no one else bella any man steps in my way i will kill them bella my wolf does not like it neather do i jake said **

**he kissed me hard and was rubeing all over me i felt his finger push my buttoms a side and push 2 fingers in me i moaned he grabed my hand and put it to his shorts i put my hand in he was so hard i moved my hand up and down has he moved in and out of me really fast he stoped kissing me and sucked and nipped at my mark isabella yes your hand feels good hard dont be scared i can take it faster he said **

**i went faster i was rideing his fingers i threw my head back and moaned so loud he was growling he pulled me tighter agest him he kep going next thing i new he growled really loud i cumed he did to he bit in to my neck i almost screamed it felt so good he left his teeth in my mark a few mins and pulled out **

**i love you bella so much he said and kissed my cheek we played around in the water for a wile i was on his shoulders and he walked us up to the beach everyone just stared at us he rubed my legs showing i was his we went to the blanket he sat me on it and got the sun screen and rubed it all over me slowly and i moaned when he would spend a extra few mins on a spot god his hands were magic i layed on my back the sun hitting me him to **

**bella what do you want to name them jake asked**

**he was faceing me now rubeing my belly looking in my eyes with love i thought for a few mins well i been thinking if one is a boy i would like to name him ephraim jacob black for our first son that is a strong names of the best leaders of all time cause jake i get a feeling our first son will be a leader he kissed me so hard and rubed my tummy slowly **

**bella we will call him ej for short if it's not 2 girls in there or 2 boys but bella i would like to call my first girl sarh after her grama my mom would be honed if we did that baby we can name her sarh marie black marie after you cause you our such a strong and loveing woman jake said**

**and wonder if its 2 boys well maybe after my father and if its 2 girls we will wait cause i am not sure honey he moved between my legs and we kissed and made out for a wile he was runing his and up and down my leg**

**what the fuck is going on here you son of bitch you are cheating on me with this bitch how dare you no one cheats on me **

**i new that voice it was the slut brandy jake got off me and i stood up real fast i seen everyone looking**

**who the fuck are you calling bitch you fucking slut how dare you come at me like that you better never talk to him like that again if you want to make it to your next birthady and what the fuck are you doing following us around or something are you a fucking stalker you bitch i screamed so loud jacob did not say a word i started walking toward her my hands were in fists **

**he is out here makeing a fool of himself laying all over you he don't want you he never will i no of his past every one does he likes to play games that is no way for our heir to chief to act who the fuck our you to defend him you aint shit to him or this tribe you call me a slut who is your twins father you slut let me no bitch you don't no cause you have had every dick in you right slut brandy said**

**what she don't even no me i seen the pack rachel emily my dad walk this way no one looked happy something was about to happen i could feel it billy was telling everyone at the beach to go home they made there way to us emily stood beside me rachel on the other side paul and sam went to stand next to jacob and the pack was behind them i felt that power go threw me it was strong and i mean strong **

**you want to no bitch will it make you happy well lets let it out the bag you fucking slut jacob his there father you bitch he his the only man i have ever been with and the only man i ever will she slapped me so hard my face stung i felt something happen my eyes changed a little my dad just stared wide eyed and my dad and brandy backed up alittle **

**you bitch you just fucking hit me you really just did it now you slut i could have you killed right now you have no idea who i am my voice was in my order voice but a little deeper she just looked in my eyes scared shitless what do you want jacob for bitch let me no now or help you god **

**i love him i have for years he loves me to he just thinks he don't but he does i just found out this moring that i am with child so it looks like we both our haveing his kids but what i don't understand bitch why would you sleep with him noing i was with him not thats sick you slut brandy said**

**i looked at billy i new what must be done i have to pull out the big guns here and that baby is not his i am his mate only i can carry his children no one else billy told me all but i can't tell her that so i will play dum for now any way billy shook his head yes i looked back at jake our eyes met i seen confushion and hurt i turned back at her**

**brandy you will never be the chiefs wife of the tribe if that is what you are up to his wife has already been picked years ago it will never happen and i no that baby is not his so why try and lie and think you have the upper hand here cause i will tell you i have been chosen to be jacobs wife when he takes his place has chief not you or anyone will take my place its mine no one else let some one try it i dare them**

**i already no who the fuck you are bitch why you think i don't like you he has told me things do you want to here them can you handle it bitch she said**

**i don't want to here shit i just want you off my fucking tribal land you slut and take your child with you cause no one wants you **

**you can't order me to do shit jacob is not chief yet he will not be till you our gone she said**

**i looked at billy he looked at me wid eyed we must hear what jacob has told her he shared our tribal business not good at all **

**bella has right she speaks for the tribe she is in control here you go get out ouil and embry will wait outside of your door till you our packed do not come here with out one of us saying you can come on our land bella is in control here once again she over powers my word billy said**

**how is that so she over powers you are our chief billy brandy asked **

**she took that rule the min she steped on our land and jacob conceived children with her i have no right to over power her she does has fit and me and her dad agree with her you must go you have been a headach the min you came in to our lives i been waiting for your mess up you hit her and you no to much witch i want to here how my son had no right to share nothing with you he will be dealt with billy said**

**i herd jacob wine a little sam growled i looked her in the eyes **

**fine i will go what ever but i will tell you everything fine i met him when he was 16 we dated then we got closer he told me he had to spend time with a family friend and it was a girl i was his girlfriend who would like there boyfriend spending time with a nother girl so i begged him to meet her he would not let me it really upset me i told him fine i was done he begged me to not leave him he said i was the only girl he wanted something real with then the birthday party i met her i seen it in her eyes the min we walked in together she had a crush on him and it was bad i thought how could her dad let her be around him and not see this so that day i seen her run out the house i new jacob went in to talk with her cause she was so upset i have no idea what was said never asked i new he was upset for weeks over this so she left he got better time went by then she turned 18 he was freaking out he told me he would have to take over being chief soon and that is wife had already been chose for him his father had picked for him and it was mr swans child bella the one i met so he came up with a plain **

**he told me he did not love her or want her she was not for him he said he would take billys place and fix it all but she never came back nore did he go for her he told me billy told him to go after her but he would not so time went on no bella billy would not step down i don't no why but he would not so bella came back he freaked out i guess he seen bella on the beach he was a mess that night he told me no they would not win he would not take he don't want her its like he was fighting something in himself to not have her he didn't sleep for weeks been pushing me a way then the day rach was bitching at paul bella put her in order i got pissed i been trying to befriend them even emily it really pissed me off how could she come back and everyone just befriend her like thats what i been trying for years so that night sam and jake got in to it i will not lie i talked shit to jacob about her i was pissed then jake asked me to leave and i went to the car and waited it was 20 mins**

**when he came out he was really pissed he was shakeing he looked right at me and said you want to here this bella is half quileute she is charlies bastard child he strayed from his own people and made a bastard and they want me to marry that our they nuts i will not do it i don't give a fuck this hole tribe can go to hell then he started acting funny again bella moved in i new something was up i had a feeling when i seen those sonegrams yesterday they were his i new it but i am with child to and its not fair to my child to be took from there people i will go though brandy said**

**did i just here all this did jacob say all these things i seen my dad come up to me and hug me he looked at jacob you good for nothing pease of shit if i was still a wolf i would show you who the better man was oops i forgot there is no man in there you pig look at my child you shit look at her face he said what was wrong with me i didn't think i looked that bad it's true aint it daddy how could he i started crying so hard i felt dizzy **

**charlie take bella home not to my place but yours she needs time rach go to the house get some of bellas things emily you must go now boys you stay sam you no what must be done billy said**

**i walked over to billy and huged him hard i am sorry i am such a bastard billy i am not good enough for no one bella yes you our don't you ever say that again lets go home baby now my dad said **

**he grabed my waist and we walked up the beach i herd billy yell do it and i herd a growl and i new what was happening they were beating the shit out of jacob we got to my dads truck we got in didn't say nothing to each other we got to his house after 45 mins **

**bells you no were your room is go lay down a bit honey i will call you for dinner i walked in i fell to the ground and cryed how could he every thing he said was a lie he don't love me never did all the times we spend together flashed threw my mind every touch how he told me he loved me last night the water fall we went to when i was 12 thats were i fell in love with him the heart necklece he gave me told me it was his heart and keep it safe for him me kissing him at 13 our babys sonograms everthing i got up and started throwing what i could brakeing everything i don't care i am not a enough my chest hurt so bad it was the inprint calling me to him i no thats what it is my dad flew in the room grabed my hands**

**stop bella stop this now it will get better think of your children honey stress is not good dad said **

**i hate him how could he that son of bitch i cryed and yelled**

**honey you no thats not true its ok things will get better you both need time you belong together bella he does love you honey always have just rest bella my dad said**

**he don't love me never did i am not good enough never was i told him and went to my bed and went in a ball didn't care about nothing i was not good enough i am not sure what really went on after this it's like i blacked out i was in a nother world i shut down i herd people talking someone saying it has begain i never seen a face but i did here my dad sayiing i needed to eat for my kids i was stuck in between 2 worlds there was no faces just light and black i herd sue telling my dad i had some kind of breakdown i shut myself off the babys were fine and strong then i herd my dad fighting with someone downstairs sounded like jacob telling him you have done enough get out when you can be a man and take what you have done then you can see her i herd jacob saying i need him he could feel he needed me to but dad put him out**

**next i herd dr cullin and my dad there is nothing to be done she is heathly the babys our fine he told someone name edward to try and read my mind but he said i was blocking him out some how then i herd that mans voice agin never herd it before he was in the world with the light child you must go back soon everyone needs you only you can save them all i will see you soon my child i never seen a face he just spoke to me what the fuck was he talking about then i herd my dad on the phone sue bellas water has broke ya that's fine call dr cullin i felt him pick me up i didn't come out of this what ever it was not sure what happened next but i felt so much pain i screamed so loud for jacob **

**bella it's sue you must calm down you are in labor in the clinc on the rez i am glad you our back but it is not good for the babys you must breath ok i have done this 2 times i no it hurts bella but you must breath sue said **

**my back hurt so back it felt like needles were in my belly it was really bad cramps i looked around sure enough i was in the clinc in a birthing bed 2 little beds a size for a baby was set up and i was hooked up to belts i looked at sue i felt i nother cramp sue please i need jacob it hurts so bad i need him please i told her she just looked at the door dr cullin stood there **

**bella let me check you the pains our getting closer ok sue said **

**she checked me ok bella you our at 7 soon bella you must breath bella we called emily to come and help out for you to have a friend just breath in between the pains short breaths ok the hole pack is out there they love you bella we all do your dad went to get billy soon bella you will have your babys sue said**

**i felt a pain in my back i screamed so fucking loud i griped the arms of the bed please i can't i need jacob please it hurts to bad please someone make it stop bella breath it will help bella dr cullin said **

**no you fucking ass it hurts to much i want jacob he flew out of the room so fast like lighting god this hurt i could split in to it was calming down a little emily came in bella look at you bringing babys in this world i have been in with my sister so i no what to exspect emily said**

**she held my hand i sreamed again this one really hurt sue flew in the room bella i been watching from my office the pains our 2 mins now it's almost time she went and got these steer ups and put them on the bed **

**ok bella put your legs in here let me take off you gown ok sue said**

**she took it off i put my legs in the steer ups ok bella i will check you now she said **

**good bella you our 9 when you feel the need push a little ok sue said **

**i herd the door open dr cullin came in and came beside me here it comes fuck i screamed so loud i had to push emily took my hand i pushed a little bella you have to breath bella i no its hard but you have to let me see good bella i see hair brown now bella you our 10 this is going to be a big push bring that baby down bella sue said**

**fuck this i feel like something is stuck i can't it hurts please no i can't jacob i screamed so loud bella look at me now the baby is ready now you must breath and push that head out you can do this who our you bella you were born to do this now push sue said **

**i pushed so fucking hard breath bella dr cullin said i told him to fuck off i am never fucking agin i screamed emily laughed a little i told her i will cut his shit off she laughed agin ok bella good heads out bella next part shoulders one big push bella it will hurt more than the head now push sue said **

**i pushed so hard i herd the heart thing go off bella you our locking up the baby is stressed you must breath relax bella you can do this sue said no i need jacob it hurts to bad i can't cut the baby out i can't i told them then i had to push agin i pushed so hard good bella thats it sue said i herd her clear the babys throat it's a boy bella he is a big boy to i would say 8 pounds bella good job now we wait for baby b bella sue said**

**she layed my son on my tummy i looked down at him and all i seen was his father he could be jacobs twin he was looking at me big brown eyes i smiled at him hi baby nice to see you honey you our so handsome ok bella the cord is cut i will take him over to the bed now and i will clean him up some and wait for the next one just let me no ok sue said **

**wow i have a son well me and jake have a son my thought was cut of by the pain i screamed sue was there again ok bella this baby has brown hair to now push i did and this went much smoother i mean it hurt but i breathed at the right times it's a girl sue said whats there names bella sue asked ephraim jacob black for my son and sarh marie black for the girl perfect bella billy will be proud so i guess we call him ej bella if emily will help me clean them up in a nother room i must take ej must see the pack real fast sarh will come to but ej his jacobs first son that means alot to our people and the pack the next heir after jacob has been born dr cullin will finsh up ok sue said **

**ok sue and thank you and i am sorry it just hurt so bad **

**bella i no you did good but if and i mean if you have any more kids you must breath and relax bella ok i will see you in 4 weeks ok no sex till then and i will give you the pill then if you want ok sue said**

**ya no sex jacob don't want me any way i thought to myself has she and emily walked out with my kids i looked at dr cullin thank you to for being here i am sorry i told you to fuck off the shit hurt like hell**

**bella don't worry about it i seen more than enough babys come in to the world some mothers our much worse bella but bella don't hate me for talking to you about this but i must bella has a dr you must go stay with the blacks so you will have help with the kids bella you just came out of some kind of breakdown not sure why but you did rachel will help you and the pack maybe you should take some meds for a bit i can give you some if you would like bella he said**

**he said all this has he cleaned me up he put the sheet over me what the fuck our you talking about are you calling me crazy i am not i just had a rough time no disrespect dr cullin but if you ever come at me agin wanting to give me crazy pills i will have the pack tear you apart you got me i looked him in the eyes i felt something go threw me some sort of power he backed up real fast he looked scared **

**um yes bella i understand i am sorry i didn't mean nothing by it um if you need anything do call me billy has my numbers he walked out the room fast has hell what was that about and this new power i felt ok am i looseing my mind did i just command a vamp i herd a knock on the door and my dad and billy came in**

**wow look what we got here bella swan wide awake and she has giveing my son a son the next heir witch i must say is all the way black and his sister is going to have all boys after her like her mother i must say billy said **

**i laughed hard it hurt a little but i did my belly was still sore ok you old men did you see them god they our amazing i will say myself me and jacob did well even knowing he is being a ass right now and needs to grow up yup bella is back not sure what happened but i am back and not leaveing agin **

**well good to here cause we missed you busting our ass's and if i say myself bella you got a fight on your hands my son has moved out of the tribe and took up with the slut knowing that child she carrys is not his but we will work on that when you feel better and at home so i guess my grand babys will move in my home were you and them belong so do tell what is there nams sue would not tell us she said you would what names have you picked**

**jacob moved out the tribe what the fuck he is alpha i said to them and it sounded like i growl my dad went wid eyed what i just said bella he didn't give that up he said he could not take us no more and moved out but we will get in to that later whats there names billy asked ephraim jacob black for the boy and sarh marie black for the girl i seen tears come down billys face bella thank you so much sarh would be proud of you thank you he said **

**sue came in and said something to my dad very low i could not hear her she looked at billy she came up to me with a clean gown helped me put it on billy and my dad said nothing and went out the room fast has they could sue brushed my hair put it in a bun washed my face and arms i herd emily come in the babys were in basenets now she pushed them in and looked at me and smiled give it up guys i felt him has soon has he walked threw those front doors and let me guess the bitch is with him am i right i looked emily in the eyes she shook her head yes and walked out the door so did sue i sat there a few boy i could feel him more whats up with that not sure why but i could i turned to my side faced the window and looked out be strong bella they our his kids he has rights for them i told myself**

**i felt him he was in the door way breathing heavy ej started fussing alittle he new his father was here i turned back to my back and looked at ejs basenets jacob go get him he wants you **

**bella i don't no how to hold him i mean never really held a baby before jake said**

**they our your pups go get him it will come to you it's new to me to just watch his head pick him up slowly he walked over and looked at ej i seen him rub his face with his finger he slowly picked him up ej just looked jacob in the eyes jake looked back at me then back to ej he looks just like me wow bella you did good jake said **

**no jacob we did good he looked at me like he wanted to say something what jacob what did you name them jake asked**

**what is he dum he helped pick the names out there names our what we talked about don't you remeber something was wrong i could feel it what's going on something is off it's like jacob is here but not something is really off bella i just didn't think you still would after never mind i am sorry bella jake said **

**lets not talk about it now ok just see your kids they need you ok sarh started up jacob give me ej and get sarh she wants to see you to not just ej he walked over and gave me ej he brushed his hand agest mine i felt a spark go threw me what was that i never felt that before he backed up and looked at me and went to sarh i un button my gown and moved ej to my breast he lached on i looked over to jacob he had sarh holding her watching me feed ej his mouth was wide open close your mouth jacob before something flys in he looked back to sarh she looked him in the eyes to it like they were talking to each other i looked at jacob something was off and something in me was telling me i could fix it and i needed to make jacob mine a flash of me on top of him went threw my head him begging me for more i snaped out of it how could i think of this god i just had babys what is happening to me **

**sarh started next i took ej off my breast and burped him jacob take ej and lay him down and give me sarh she needs to eat here lay sarh on my lap and take ej he did has i said and i started feeding sarh jacob just looked at ej i could feel the power comeing off them they were strong leaders ok how do i no my son is this and whats this power i feel after a few sarh was done i burped her gave her to jake he put her down **

**bella i will come by and see them i take you guys are going back to my dads jake said**

**yes jake we our cause they need to be around there people and i have to run your fucking pack cause you got shit up your ass but thats ok i will do it clean up your mess for ya and run my resort and run your tribe and take care of 2 babys cause we all no i can do it and before you say shit you can see them when you want but if i ever here you call them bastard i will cut your fucking balls off and brandy can not come on our land with out my say so and i don't want the kids leaveing the rez and not around her i don't trust the bitch he looked at me for a few mins and walked to the door whos running now jacob not me can't take your mates heat by jacob run go fuck your slut i no he herd me i laughed so hard everything i said to him was true **

well that was a long chapter i had a tear when i typed what jacob said about her to brandy i have had 3 kids so the birth was close to what i have been threw and yes bella is changeing over the next few chapters things will come in to play and bella meets a new man thats all i will say on that but this is a bella and jacob story don't worry they will get there


	8. Chapter 8

i do not own any of the people in the story stephenie meyer does ok here we go next chapter i will add new people to the story that our mine

chapter 8 

**weeks have passed me and the babys have moved in to the blacks home rachel and emily sent up there room painted it yellow bought cribs and dressers put green bedding in ej's crib and yellow in sarhs the pack and elders bought every thing for them has gifts for them it was very nice of them i moved in to jakes room i say his room cause to me it is his they brought my bed and dressers from my dads and my big mirror that is floor size the babys got up at first durning the night but rachel helped me out me and her have became sisters paul even helped at night now they slep all night after 4 weeks jacob has not called at all not sure whats going on someone in the tribe said they seen him working in a garage in forks the pack has said he has not phased in weeks billy thinks he has stoped but why would he do that he his the alpha his pack need's him everyone is pissed at him sam more than anyone i been helping sam run the pack well lets say he has been helping me the boys don't seem to mind at all leah has been at my house all the time helping with ej a lot not sure why but she has she has changed alot she seems to fit in with the black family nicely**

**but something in side me tells me there is something going on i miss jacob so much i been dreaming about him a lot us makeing love us on the beach us haveing more kids our wedding some nights i wake up crying seth comes over and lays with me some times and we talk and watch movies together he hugs me when i cry and tells me jake will be home just wait i miss him every thing about him and i can tell my kids no there is someone missing ej most of all some nights he wakes up and just crys and i hold him tight he looks so much like him but when he will come see them i have no idea i no what i said to him after i had them but it was all true jacob needs to grow up if not a us but be a father today at my resort i was cooking from 5 till 9 the other chef i hired as a hot date so i told him i would cover we been booked people are comeing from everyware hopefull soon there will be enough money i can start fixing up the rooms i have told emily all my hopes and dreams for this place and i want them to come true i want my happy ending so bad i walked in the doors i seen nate makeing his way over to me he was my chef **

**bella there is a man in your office never seen him before but god girl he is sex on legs if he was not straight i would jump on that girl you might need a shower after you our done with this man i will stay longer so you can talk with him he new you owned the place nate said**

**yes nate i will go in there and thank you for showing him to my office i walked to my office who could this guy be maybe jake it sounds like him nate has never met jake me and nate our close he is a gay man i told him jake skiped out on me and our kids cause he was not ready yet to be a family what could i tell him that jakes a wolf and i am his mate and he is fighting the inprint and by the way i let him mark me and fuck me and i got knocked up our first time no i don't think so i thought to my self i walked to the door to my office and open it up there was this man sitting down he stood up when i came in and looked at me and just stood there i could not take my eyes away from him not sure how long we stood there but he looked me up and down and took a breath **

**nate was not lieing he is smokeing god he had on a nice suit and short hair and he was at least 6.7 his eyes were green and he had tan skin i stood there and looked him down i have never looked no man like this other than jacob this man was hot but no one could conpare to jake **

**hello miss swan i am andy i have came a far way i am what you call a food crick i travel the world looking for the finest and i am told you got some of the finest and i would like to try some then i would score it and it would bring you more people andy said**

**um are you for real my ceeks were all red he was looking me up and down agin yes miss swan i am he said**

**call me bella please i walked closer to him and put my hand in his to shack it he held my hand a few mins and looked in my eyes and licked his lips um bella i will go and try i am told you are cooking tonight you are top chef here but would you like to join me for a night cap maybe it is your place after all andy said **

**did he just ask me out and what kind of night cap did he want i felt funny i backed away and removed my hand no i am sorry andy but i have to work but all food and drinks our on the house ok and thank you for comeing your word is good to have i guess doing what you do**

**are you sure bella you look like you could use some fun maybe you could show me around some if i give you my number or i will take yours andy said **

**no thats ok i don't have time for new friends ok sorry he looked at me agin and shook his head ok bella i will see you around it was nice meeting you bit if you change your mind i will be here for a bit he said**

**he walked out the door i felt tears run down my face i slid down the floor god i miss jake so much i can't i mean jake has a girlfriend what was bad about me going out with andy but could i jake is my life i love him so much i was crying i felt someone come in and sat beside me and put there arms around me **

**bella whats wrong boss why you crying nate asked **

**he asked me out he wants to hang out i can't i love jacob so much i just don't think i can yes you can just has friends bella how long has it been since you been with a man you need this just go just be his friend you need a friend a nother male other than just family we all do i am not saying jump in his bed but hang out bella see were it goes god girl you would be dum not to did you see that ass make friends bella your jacob is you told me he has a girlfriend you think they play cards all night bella you can do this come on i will go give him your info then he will call you then hang out nate said**

**i guess he is right friends would not hurt not at all i do need to live my life ok you do that give him my info i am ready to work now i got up grabed my chefs smock and cap and walked to the kitchen i must of cooked 70 plates to night wow i cleaned up did all the books and closed up and drove home there was a light on i got out and walked in billy was watching tv i went and sat down on the couch **

**well hello there bella how was work good i hope your kids our sound a sleep rachel and paul bathed them put them down billy said**

**billy can i ask you something he looked at me and turned the tv down i was asked out today billy well asked to hang out by a man named andy but it is so hard i feel like if i do it i am hurting jake i love him so much billy but i need to live my life to its been weeks billy i have not herd from him or even came by i need a male in my life other than my family i will not jump in his bed but i just need a friend i am lonely but i feel like i am cheating at the same time **

**bella you are right you need to live my son is wasting his time with her and we both no it but its ok to have friends go out enjoy shit make tons of friends i am sorry things have not truned out the way they our supose to he should be here loveing you filling that void but he his not yes bella you must go i am sure you can find a babysitter around here my child billy said**

**i got up and huged him hard i herd my phone go off i got it out my bag a number i didn't no i looked at billy and pushed talk bella here**

**why hello there bella it's andy nate told me you said to give me your number i am happy about that i am driveing to forks to a bed and breakfast i had to call to see if we could set up something for tomorrow lets say noon nate said you had 2 kids so can you get a sitter that would be great and you could show me around what do you think bella i have not stoped thinking about you since i left your resort andy said**

**i looked at billy he smiled and nodded his head yes andy i would love to there is a road next to the resort thats my street drive all the way till it ends woods all around it the house is red a black mustang out front that's my car i will be waiting **

**great bella see you then i will think about you all night bye bella andy said**

**wow did i just say yes billy do i have a date at noon wow he shook his head yes and smiled at me **

**who has a date do tell bella our you going out you must tell me about him i bet he his smokeing hot cause look at you bella you are sexy has hell rachel said**

**from behind me yes i do and he is smokeing hot will you watch the kids wile i go yes i will bella you don't have to ask go get your rocks off sister it's been to long rachel said**

**i don't no about that but wait till you see him i am going to bed it's been a long night you need anything wake me i walked to my room put my tshirt on and fell asleep i woke up to ej crying i looked at the time 7 am i got up and went to there room changed him sarh was still sleeping i fed him burped him layed him down sarh needed it done so i did the same i walked out to the kitchen to see billy sitting there i will cook for us **

**bella there was a phone call for you wile you were feeding the kids it was my son bella he wants to bring brandy and see the kids bella it's your call not mine bella he sounded really upset not sure why but he will call back in 20 he said bella billy said**

**he has to bring her why i can't stop him from seeing them but i don't like her billy and don't trust her i herd the phone ring here we go hello**

**bella um it's jacob i would like to come see the kids today i need to see them and brandy would like to come to say 11:30 bella please he said**

**fine jacob come but she starts her shit i will put her out i can't stand in your way but i am being nice jacob very don't use it agest me i hung up didn't give him time to say shit i have a date at noon shit well this will be fun me and billy ate rachel and paul joined us i seen it was 10:30 time to get ready i spent the hole time getting ready i had on a mini skirt jean one if that a black short sleave shirt with writeing on it i did my hair put earings in put make up on put on a pare of black heels i looked in the mirror looking good bella sexy has hell i put perfume on and walked out rachels eyes went big **

**hollyshit bella dame you look great sexy has hell bella well it's 11:20 let the games begin rachel said **

**i look at her wide eyed what is she talking about games she was holding sarh i went up to her and rubed her face and kissed her head i herd someone knock i felt him my tummy jumped billy went to the door i was breathing heavy rach pushed me down next to her lets see what happens when your date gets here shall we rach said**

**leah came out with ej jacob walked in brandy be hind him jacob went to ej god he looked like shit what is going on his hair was longer he looked at leah and she nodded he looked at ej then back at leah his face changed he looked back at me and stoped its like we were the only ones in the room i herd him growl a little i jumped up and went out the door so fucking fast i sat on the steps what the fuck was that he just growled at me like i did something wrong i did nothing wrong i herd yelling him and leah were yelling something about it can't be and leah said but it is then i herd a door and rach sat beside me**

**well i have no idea what is going on in there but my brother as went alpha on leah rach said we herd a car pull up i stood up fast it was andy rach tell him i will be right back i need to get my bag i walked in the house every one just stared billy i am leaveing i will be back tonight some time my date is here i herd someone take a deep breath i got my bag kissed my kids did not look at jake i walked out rachel and andy were talking andy had a funny look on his face **

**did you say your name is black he asked rachel**

**yes thats my last name why do you ask she said**

**he looked up at me and looked me up and down bella i can't take you out bella he will fucking kill me what the fuck bella your kids there last name is black do you no who you belong to he will kill me shit he said **

**he took his phone out his pants and called someone why can't we go out whats going on come now leave now lapush now no i didn't no she don't smell like him god he is in the house just hurry if i am not dead first andy said i felt someone behind me andy what is going on what do you mean you can't take me out and what do my kids father have to do with it please tell me jacob was down the steps so fast and had andy by his neck **

**what the fuck our you doing at my fathers house and why our you takeing my mate on a date tell me now or i will rip your fucking head off don't you smell me mother fucking she belongs to me jake said **

**shit he was in wolf mod his wolf seen andy trying to take his mate alpha i was going out with him and i can i do belong to your wolf but not human jacob we ended it remeber your girlfriend is in the house you need to let him go and leave your kids don't need to see this now go i will do has i please you go he let andy go he jumped in his car and drove off jacob just looked at me and growled another wolf is that what you trade me for real nice isabella you belong to me no other sup will have you my mate isabella do you understand me i could of killed him he came to my tribe tryed to take my mate thats not how it works mate try that shit agin and i will show you mate do you get me he said **

**fuck you alpha go to hell i don't give a fuck you aint called or even stoped by in 4 fucking weeks go back to your slut he growled at me i ran to my car and got in pulled my keys out and drove a way so fucking fast fuck him his wolf might have clam on me but human jacob don't he made his mind up fuck him i pulled up to my dads he was home i needed to talk to someone fuck him i got out and went in my dad and sue were sitting there i was crying **

**bella whats wrong do tell i told them everything about andy and jacob bella jacob has that right you did not no andy is lucky he is not dead jacob has stoped phaseing did you no that he went alpha thats kind of good his wolf his still strong but thats how it works bella you belong to his wolf no other sup will have you but his wolf you our bound to him the rest of your lives see i told you he loves you bella it's only a matter of time honey just wait it's comeing bella you will have him dad said we talked a little longer rach called said they left so i got in my car and went home and when i walked in billy looked at me **

**bella i am sorry you did not no andy was a wolf how would you jacob calmed down and sat with the kids for a wile brandy didn't say nothing she just sat there she noes jacob went after andy don't no why but she noes the kids our sleeping it's 8 we ate already why don't you put your feet up a wile he said **

**i sat on the couch i must of fell a sleep ej was screaming i ran in to him picked him up sarh was sound to sleep i walked in to the liveing room sat down looked at ej baby whats wrong you never scream like that i fed him i looked at the clock 1 am wow i slep i herd the phone ring wow who is calling this late i took ej and went to get it hello**

**bella it's emily god bella sam was atacked bad bella and i mean bad he will not wake up please bella help she said**

**bring him here tell the pack to come now i hung up shit not the night for this i took ej back to his crib he was sleeping he new wow my son new i went to billys room and knocked billy it's bella sam has been hurt bad they our on there way here can you get up please yes bella be right out he said i herd someone slam the door open and i walked to the liveing room it was embry with sam he looked really bad emily ran in and got down on her knees sam baby wake up emily said i looked him over he was bad i new what must be down i walked to the phone found the number i was looking for **

**hello dr cullin said **

**dr cullin it's bella sam has been hurt bad i need you to come please it don't look good please **

**yes bella i will can you call sue in case i need her bella i will be there in a few and bella can i bring one of my sons he said**

**yes you can i will call sue i hung up and called sue she would be here soon i looked at billy i called the vamp sorry but it is bad billy sam life is all the matters i walked out side all the pack was there they all put there head down when i walked out i sat on the steps tell me what the fuck happened paul now i yelled **

**bella we were potroling it was me sam and embry things have been calm we made our way smelling out shit and then i herd sam howl in pain bella 2 vamps droped on him from the trees they were human drinkers there was something else there to not sure what it was we took the vamps out but the other thing got away i don't no what it was bella but it was so powerfully we aint been feeling right lately ever since our alpha left our wolfs our all fucked up we didn't smell them bella we need our alpha on this we need him paul said**

**i looked at paul he is right jacob needs to come he is there alpha i seen the 2 cullins come out the woods and sue pulling up and my dad was with her the pack growled shut your mouths i called them sam needs help dr cullin he is in side you can put him in my bed just help him they walked in so did sue my dad stayed embry bella needs jacobs number please i no you have it give it to her now my dad said firmly **

**i will be right back embry said and took off in the woods i put my head in my hands bella leah said i looked at her you must do this put everything aside this is for the tribe bella danger his comeing i feel it jacob has trained me well i should of been his beta cause i feel things but it don't feel right to be his beta you need to call him be the chiefs wife no other leah said**

**embry came back and gave me the number i took it and walked to the back yard and sat in the chair took my phone out and played with it some i opened the paper and out the number in and hit send it rang hello her voice said sleepy **

**hello this is bella from lapush tribe i need to speak with jacob please it has to do with the tribe his father asked me to call **

**bella what ever i will let you cause billy said to call jacob is sound a sleep i tired him out hold on she said**

**i took a deep breath jacob wake up the bitch is on the phone your father told her to call i herd the phone make a funny sound **

**what he said **

**jacob you must come sam has been hurt bad something is wrong you our there alpha please jake for them and the tribe come i called dr cullin to help him and sue **

**you called who bella our you nuts agin lost your mind is my kids even safe with you god bella jake said**

**you no what jacob fuck you i am running this fucking pack i called cause they need there alpha leah says something is comeing sam is hurt bad this has nothing to do with us but the tribe think of your kids jacob you must keep them safe i yelled at him so loud**

**fine i will be there bella and don't worry i will leave my girlfriend at home bye bella jake said**

**i stood up fuck him i walked to the house and went in and walked to the kitchen under the sink got the wiskey out and did 3 shots i looked at my dad and billy they just stared at me i am going to sit with my kids cause if i see his fucking face i might kill him fuck him and he will be here soon asshole **

**i started walking i herd billy say my son needs to give bella some she is moody my dad laughed i walked to the kids room and checked them they were sleeping i sat in the rocking chair and put my head back and i thought i hate to say this billy his right i need jacob it's been to long but i will not do it till brandy is gone for ever and jacob needs me to even if he fights it we can only please each other no one else can i sat there don't no how lond i herd someone knock lightly bella its billy you need to stand with the pack has they talk to the alpha it is your plase bella he is here out side come billy said **

**i new he was right i got up and walked out the front door went to seth he rubed my back to calm me i looked at jacob he looked like shit still hair long he looked at seth **

**seth froze and droped his hands from me and wined and ran to the woods i looked at jacob gave him a mean look we eyed each other up if you to will stop eye fucking each other and take care of that later we have shit to talk about ouil said **

**i looked at him gave him a look he droped his head **

**tell me what happened to sam now jacob said **

**paul told him everything jake went wide eyed guys i have stoped phaseing i can't jake said **

**no alpha you must it is your place we need you quil said **

**quil i said thats enough ok leave it be for now you trust me ok don't worry lets go talk with sam jacob looks like dr cullin is done see what he can tell us ok he looked at me agin i walked past him he grabed my arm bella i am not done with you yet jake said **

**yes you are get your fucking hand off me now you ass or you might loose it he grabed me and pinned me to the house the pack ran in to the woods **

**you are bitchy bella i can tell what do you want bella he said he had both my hands pinned above my head and really close to my face i looked away from him i don't want shit just do your fucking job has there alpha you our this tribes leader so you must lead **

**i don't think thats all you want bella i can tell even on the phone i could tell you want me to fuck you bella he said **

**no i don't not wile you go back to her bed you our not welcome in mine till you find out what you want i will not lie yes i want you but i will not do this to myself and our kids jake so please lets go talk to sam he let me go and looked in my eyes and grabed my face and kissed me i kissed him back i could not stop my self i finally pushed him away and walked in the house he was just standing there looking at me i walked past my dad and billy my fase was red my dad looked at me and laughed so did billy you owe me 10 bucks look at her face they were swaping spit billy said**

**i walked to my kids room to check on them they were sound to sleep i walked to my room jake was at my door he opened it and i walked in i seen sam laying there with his eyes closed and emily beside him she opened her eyes and looked at me and then jake and gave him a frown if you would of had your fucking ass here and not in that bitchs bed sam would not be hurt you son of bitch emily said**

**enough i told her don't you ever say that shit agin to him do you understand me he is the alpha of the tribe you are a inprint you do not speak to him that way we do not have time for finger pointing right now you get out of this room now and go calm yourself or you leave this house now she got up and walked out i stared her down i will talk with her about this jake might be lots of things but he is my mate and alpha of this tribe he just stared at me i walked to sam and rubed his face sam it's bella can you hear me you must wake up your alpha his here we need to talk about what happened tonight he opened his eyes and looked at me then jake **

**alpha you must protect your mate and sarh they want them they will not stop bella you must keep your eyes open something was in the woods it told me things please bella you and sarh are something more powerful than any sup sam said**

**sam calm down me and sarh are fine she is sleeping in her room the pack has this house covered the 2 cullins our outside with my dad and billy we have enough people here if something comes calm your self tell us what happened sam**

**i sent the others to check things out it's been calm around lately so i went by myself and when i went a little ways 2 vamps droped om me and beat the shit out of me its like i was frozen wile they beat me some woman came up to me and told me that bella is what they want and sarh that we have no idea who she and sarh are bella could kill all of us with one snap of her fingers but bella would never hurt us she loves our alpha more than anything and she said they don't want ej cause he is a dog like his father and she said let this be a warning to bella and the tribe they will be back her father wants to mate bella with his son and when sarh gets older then her we must protect you bella no one must hurt you bella you ground us bella to this tribe bella who are you who is your mother bella think something was missed bella what our they not telling you bella who our you sam said **

**i looked at him what the fuck is he talking about who am i bella swan no one else what the fuck is going on and who wants me i am jacobs mate no one elses**

**bella they don't no jacob has marked you they can't no i have read the tribes books only jacob can mate with you no other it's always been that way but sarh bella she has not been inprinted on no wolf here all elders and your parents could not beleave it she is a black her genes bella they our strong her child one day will be powerful jacob keep your baby girl safe sam said**

**i ran out the room i screamed so fucking loud no one will touch what is mine i yelled i herd glass windows broke all over the house i ran out side and screamed so fucking loud come and get me you fuckers you will not touch sarh take me i will kill any thing that trys and take whats mine i felt power run all threw me i herd billy say call my mom now to my dad and do not touch me i looked in the woods and seen a pair of red eyes i stood up and growled wait i growled i ran at it so fucking fast **

**my queen please don't kill me you need to understand what is happening i can help till your mother gets here i have been watching for a long time i kept you safe when your mate did not when you went away my king sent me to watch after you my queen i am his spy we our the good guys we been waiting along time for this day to come just relax i no i have red eyes but i don't feed on the good only the bad my king has trained me well he said**

**who the fuck our you tell me now or the pack will turn you to ashs **

**i am matt like i said i been watching for years spying waiting for your mate to make his move witch he finally did and now all your powers come till you clam him has yours then all your powers will be with in you one bit bella no other will have him feel bella there is a spell on this land wanting your mate calling him away from you and your kids and family you were made for one another he will be my king to one bit bella do you feel it bella i no you been feeling the calling to clam him bella don't fight let him choose what he wants your life together or go back to the evil that calls him back to her bed you our not evil bella you our good has i am and this hole tribe is good you have done well so far to chase the evil away from your mates tribe this is his tribe his father will step down soon and he will take his place bella thats how it was met to be there is so much more to tell you but may i come in to your home bella look at me feel the good in me you have that power matt said**

**i looked up at him yup seen it he was not lieing i felt the power tame down he walked up to me now bella let me meet the man who has made you come out that shell finally your dad is speaking with your mom she will come lots of things will come out don't hate on her like sarh and ej she loves you would do anything for her child i will tell you some of what i no but you must talk to the vamp king he is a good man he has been watching to come he said**

**we walked in the house everyones eyes went big he will not hurt us he comes from italy there is much to talk about billy said we walked to the kitchen i seen jacob i really looked at him and growled i felt something holding him back from me soon bella what i told you out side has to be done you our supose to ask but you don't need to you do has fit bella let us talk he needs to shift tell him bella to shift you can not clam him till he does matt said to me in very low jacob you must shift to your wolf you our on edge go please for me you must protect us jake sarh and ej think of them sarh needs her daddy to protect her he growled and ran out the house i looked at my dad **

**bella there our things that we did not say i never thought this would happy your grandfather told me it would but me being your dad did not want to here it i am sorry your mom will be here tomorrow you to will have a show down i fear lots of this is her fault she should of told you at 18 but she would not matt i will tell her what she is bella you our a fairy half human half fairy your mother is to i did not no till you were born that can be saved for a nother time lets here what matt has to say baby dad said **

**fairy what thats fairytales his he nuts **

**bella your mate left so i will start with who the evil is and what is calling your mate and you do has i said out side bella feel it bella when we our done here you must make him choose beg for it bella **

**brandy is fairy to she goes way back and you seen out side what those powers feel like but you can kill any one of them she had no idea who you were till she seen you in this house bella was she scared of you bella did you feel her fear god you could of took her out but you were not ready yet you will face her soon your mother will help you and jacob she played games with jacob that is what she does the power fairys carry can make men fall at there feet you have seen it have you not bella all the men that fall at your feet but only one man lies in your heart and always will has you for him he loves you bella never think he don't he loved you at 12 bella but that bitch got her claws in him has being a fariy you have power to tame a man witch trust me you only tame jacob and his wolf the inprint just helps you were made for each other you could never hurt him has he can never hurt you both of you can take what the other gives trust me you will see **

**brandy is evil she follows the evil her mate is evil has well and i hope you guys no that child is not jacobs trust me he noes to but her power is to strong for him right now any way and bella you will fix that soon no fairy will be able to use there powers on him anymore he belongs to the most powerfuly sup alive that will be told later but right now brandy must be dealt with the evil told her to use her powers on him witch she did her mate tells her she does your mom and her go way back your mom will tell you about that but right now you must clam jacob keep him away from her i wanted to tell you but it was not my place my king told me you must be ready and you our now she did bad things bella made jacob think he was loveing you when he was not that wolf is so fucked up off her spell he can't see right he will change bella for the better billy you will step down soon it's time jacob will be ready if that bitch did not spell him he would of went for bella at 18 she is not marked thats how she cheats on her mate they do not no bella is marked well they are about to find out she was with her mate when jacob marked bella matt said **

**all this stuff he is saying is nuts but he is not lieing i can tell lots need to be said but something in me is calling to jacob i must do this tonight me on top of him in the woods his flashing threw my head but matt said he must want it how can i make him understand we our one some thing else tells me jacob will be my husband and i will be his wife not sure what the feeling is but i can't hardly sit here i herd the front door open pual came in jacob was behind him his hair was short agin i felt my eyes change and i looked right at him i was breahthing heavy what is wrong with her matt look at her eyes someone said she can not fight it all i will tell you is keep the pack out the woods and i will stay here till they return i walked over to jacob and looked him up and down i growled what the fuck is happyening to me i could take him right here he looked me in the eyes he was breathing heavy to something said the woods the woods was calling to me i herd paul back up get out of the house bella now or you will tear the fucking house down go now matt said **

**i walked out and growled at jacob his eyes were dark yellow he growled at me to i walked to the back yard did not look to see if he was comeing i could feel him he was i walked to our water fall**

**and took all my cloths off and jusmped in he did not follow he was watching me what do you want jacob tell me now do you feel her power jacob brandy his a fucking bitch jacob i will kill her she used her powers for bad she has been playing games with you feel it jacob you want her what she can give you or want i can give you you choose i am done with this shit it is up to you i can make it all go away i could just jump on you jacob i want you i need you i want to make you feel better make you mine for ever you call to me i am already yours now i ask like you asked me can i clam jacob tell me now or run back to that evil bitch and live that way cause i will be lost to you for ever he looked right at me his eyes were brown not yellow human jacob must make his mind up what he wants**

**you please bella my head hurts so bad i want you i need you make it better i don't care clam me make me yours for ever i give my self to you i love you my bella only you i can't live with out you no more please jake said**

**i walked up to him i was but ass naked he got down to his knees to beg me you will not beg me or no one they shal beg you i told him**

ok everyone that was a nother long one yup bella is a fairy and in my story they clam they mate and we are finally there jacob and bella reuion lots will come out in the next chapters but we will have lots of jacob and bella cause they our new mates they will learn lots of the past in the next chapter they see i ghost from the past and if you our under 18 do not read the next 2 chapters lots of lemons 


	9. Chapter 9

i do not own any of these people stephenie meyer does ok everyone this chapter has lemons if under 18 don't read bella is takeing what his hers and jacob is begging for more bella and jacob reuion

chapter 9

**i moved closer to jacob and looked in his eyes he looked in mine he was not lieing he wanted me to make it better and be mine for ever i rubed his face and kissed him hard he pushed me in to him hard i riped his shorts off and started rubeing his hardness he moaned i stoped and jumped on him and kissed him hard we fell to the ground we were kissing he was rubeing me everyware i was kissing him were i could i felt his hardness rube on my back he grabed it and touched it **

**stop i growled at him and grabed his hand really hard you want it jacob now do you tell me now my voice was really deep i felt my eyes change yes bella please give it to me make me yours i want you so bad it hurts bella he said **

**i slamed down on him so hard we both cryed out so loud i started moveing on him so hard i was moaning crying out he was to **

**bella yes baby more harder i beg you more he said**

**i went so hard i was slaming down on him i felt this power in me i rode him so hard its like we were some were else he was going crazy begging for more i could not slow down at all we were both screaming jacob was tearing the ground up with his hands wile i took him he kep yelling for more i was going at a unhuman speed no one could ever take this but jacob was and he was loveing it i herd birds singing it sounded like all howls others haveing sex jacob finally grabed on to my hips and was moveing them faster and faster i have never seen this happen never herd of this but this was intense all life around us was going at it to my eyes were really brite i could tell it's like they were white i felt the sky open up something was calling to me i looked up brite light was all around us and a yellow mist of some kind i kep rideing him really hard slaming down he was screaming crying out for me i threw my head back and looked in the light i herd someone **

**bella my child take him bella he his yours always has been he will be your husband in fairy world you will be is wife have him bella we give you our blessing my child a mans voice said **

**bella i love you forever i will always do right by you my love i will be your king my love i give my self to you now bella jacob said **

**i threw my head back and jacob screamed my name not sure how but i felt this power go threw me and i went faster i was going to cum jacob you our my for ever you are my husband **

**and you are my wife my love bella for ever jacob cryed out i could not hold back any more i felt my teeth grow longer and jacobs eyes went pitch black he threw his head to the side he was moaning pushing up into me really hard wile i was rideing that yellow light went briter i threw my head back agin and threw my teeth in to jakes neck i felt him cum so hard he was crying out my name and i was still going a little bit i pulled my teeth out and he was still in me i passed out with jakes arms around me**

**i opened my eyes all around us was flowers it was really white and so many flowers the place was glowing ware were we i felt jacobs arm around me i looked down he had on white pants nothing more i had on a white dress with light blue flowers on it jake i said he moaned **

**bella baby i will give you more but a few mins my love my vixian jake said**

**no baby not that were are we look around jake he sat up and looked around**

**bella and jacob come i herd a man say i stood up looked pretty far there was 2 swings and a woman and a man jacob took my hand and we walked to them jacobs eyes went big grandfather he said and put his head down to him **

**no boy do not do that i should do that to you my grandson sit you to we have lots to talk about but first jacob who is this pretty thing you are a lucky man he said**

**this is bella black the only woman i have ever loved she is my everthing jake said**

**yes she is my grandson they have picked well i herd you to have been haveing trobles grandson stop running from her jacob it's time to grow up be a man and father and the leader you were born to be you have caused your mate pain were it did not need to happen if you trusted her love for you that evil girl would not have had her hooks in you so long you stand strong you are a black we do not back down to what is ours now you must lead things will happen to both of you bella my grandson will need you what is to come and you will need him bella you were born to lead to many vistors our comeing let them help you **

**bella your son is a leader to he will become alpha to the pack when time comes he has been inprinted on leah clearwater will be his wife they will be the alpha pair you both be there guide leah has done things i will not say what those our but bella you will find out soon jacob you must control yourself some of your pack has not done right by there tribe or alpha things will come out bella you clean it up don't forget who you our **

**and that looker sarh her fate lies with you bella she is like you she is fairy bella she will need you when the time comes**

**why has none of my wolfs inprinted on her grandfather jake said**

**i seen him look at his mate and look back at me and jacob**

**our you sure you want to no the seer already noes but her brother thinks its lie's witch it is not he said**

**tell us i think i already no 1 of the cullins witch one though jacob control your self i mean it boy she is your child yes but you got time boy he said **

**edward cullin sarh will shift and inprint on him maybe she will when she see's him now bella what do remember from when you were 9 bella think i will not tell you your mother will help you with that but i will say fairys inprint bella and yes it is jacob you were 9 bella you must take care of brandy and i mean soon she can not hurt jacob no more but take care of her and jacob a nother man wants your mate you will fight to the death take him out jacob no man takes what is yours jacob his name is andy is tribe is in canda send your spys you guys keep watch befriend the cullins both of you they our your family when i made the tready with them i had a feeling to let them live something in side me told me they were needed when the time came it's like i was drawen to them so we made the tready dr cullin is a great man bella you and him will be good friends get to no each other**

**he will be the new vampire king when the one that is now steps down lean on him bella he nows the sup world he can help you both that lies with you both if he will be king he will i no it we all do he will change vampires bella so they our mostly good but some still will be bad he must kill them thats how it works you and jacob have a long ways to go we will keep watch if we are needed we will warn you your mother is proud of you both she loves that your girl has her name and your son holds mine and there will be more am i right jacob now jacob has is mind in the right place things will change and let my son step down jacob your father is done he has had enough thanks to bella she has been acting your part she no longer can she has her own place to watch and thats all i say on that many people come talk with the vampire king he will help let him help and bella you will meet your grandfather from your mom he is a wonderful man he is tired has my son is **

**you to must take your leave many come a war will start many years from now prepare now we love you both and make many children keep our genes alive he said**

**i looked at jacob was he for real wow we love you to all i remember is wakeing up in jacobs arms he was crying bella did that just happen did we see him god bella i look so much like him so does ej jake said**

**jake has i have seen all you guys look alike it's the genes i kissed down his chest he moaned god bella i need you so bad he said he fliped me to my back and kissed all down my body he sucked my belly button then moved lower and stuck his tung in me it was so warm i was moaning jake yes you feel so good i cryed out he went faster i was moveing all over he put his hand on my tummy and held me down and sucked me so hard he never did this before i was going nuts jacob i screamed so loud he stoped and looked at me his eyes were yellow **

**god isabella you tase so good i could lick you for ever but later isabella i need to mark you its been to long he said and turned me over so fast to my tummy and put my legs up and slamed in me i screamed he was growling i was grabeing the grass in front of me he grabed my hips and went at a unhuman speed he grabed my hair and kep going i don't think he ever took me like this even on our first night he was never like this but it was so good i was crying out so was he isabella yes so good he said**

**alpha yes more you are so good don't stop he grabed on to my hips agin it felt like he was in my belly button he kep going not sure how long we went he would stop breath a few mins then go agin you our mine isabella do you understand my mate we were made for each other isabella only you can tame me he said**

**i screamed i cumed so hard he bit in to my mark and growled really loud he cumed to good thing i was on the pill hollyshit he grabed me up and layed me on him **

**bella wow that was good he said**

**yes jake i will so it was before you use to hold back i wonder if it was that bitchs spell why you did **

**bella this is what i will tell you all i no is half the time it felt like i was dreaming to me i took you like that all the time but bella i don't want to hurt you but i thought it was a dream when i would wake up brandy was laying there i felt sick for takeing her like that but i never made love to her only you that night when shit with andy went down the night you called well lastnight i guess i took her all wolf i thought it was you i did not remeber going to her place and when we got in she jumped on me and its like all i could smell was you i did not mark her i looked it would of did nothing any way you our my mate to my wolf no other never you are my wife bella always you but things were bad when you had that breakdown it felt like you needed me i am still pissed at your dad bella he noes has a wolf we need our mate and you needed me to he pushed me away from you bella told me i could not see you i stood at his door 3 days in his front yard i needed you then sam came we got in to it i left were else could i go **

**i went to her i cryed bella i am sorry for the things i said never met them yes some of it was her but when you turned 18 i did not want to mark you bella take your free will from you i loved you bella thats why i said and did some things her spell made me think you and this tribe was nuts i don't feel that way at all now that wonderful night we spent together the first night i told you i loved you i met it bella everything i said but the spell called me to her the day after i marked you when i left the note i felt it her calling to me so i went she would tell me she loved me i told her millons of times i do not love her she is in love with me bella don't no how but she is she wanted to be you she new at your birthday party at 13 you loved me she seen it were i was blind she downed your father for leting you fall for me but bella i wanted you bella even when you were 13 i got scared bella you were 13 i was 18 bella just turned 18 if i would of took you then what would people think bella **

**so you left i will not lie i was glad i could of not held on much longer the pack new sam new i was going nuts wanting you i would lay outside your bedroom window bella and smell you all over the place just when the sent changed you must of started your period thats when it changed my wolf was begging me go to her now clam her mark her make her ours but i could not i was not ready but my wolf was he wanted pups bella and bad i can smell bella i no when i can plant my seed just like now i no you are on the pill bella do i like the fact you are on it yes does my wolf no he wants me to plant my seed but it is not the right time i no that and when you are ready i will no bella but my wolf will want it soon bella he wants a nother son but i will fight him for you and me i need to be a father to ej and sarh right now i missed out on to much already i am sorry i missed there birth but i new you were in pain bella my wolf new his pups were comeing **

**that bitch freaked when embry called and said you were haveing them i could not shut her up so i brought her your dad got in my face agin bella i love your dad like my own but you our a grown woman he needs to let go some i am sure its hard and when sarh grows it will be hard on me but he would not let me in with you bella i new you needed me brandy was freaking cause i wanted to go in there with you when i herd ej cry from the waiting room i new you were ok then some how my wolf new it would be hard on you to have my son and i was supose to be there to help keep you calm dr cullin came out and bitched your dad out for not letting me in there he told your dad it was my place they got in to it then sue and emily brought them out the pack pushed me away under what your dad said my own pack bella i could go and rip there fucking necks out bella they must learn who there alpha is and they will find out you herd my grandfather my pack has done there alpha wrong that's why i stoped phaseing what was the point how they acted at me that day **

**and they beat my ass on the beach but i deserved that but never agin they will learn who i am soon if ej takes over they will never treat him like that quil and embry has been the only ones who has had my back i could not beleave leah said to call me but some of that is because ej that's why i was pissed yesterday you did not no did you she inprinted on our son thats why i was pissed i am sorry i growled at you when i seen her with him but my wolf was pissed then andy god bella i never thought you would go out with a nother man the shiffter thing you did not no but i almost had a heart atack when you told my dad your date was there then i smelled wolf and i new it was a nother alpha bella i could take him bella he noes it i am alpha black but when you called me about sam i new right there you needed me i could tell when seth was rubeing your back all i new is i had to have you bella make you feel better i was hurting my mate and the woman i love god bella i made you acept a nother mans date because i was being a pussy**

**he did not smell me on you cause i didn't mark you for a wile my wolf will mark you bella he needs his smell on you lastnight when i kissed you if you would of not pushed me away i was about to trust me my wolf was ready to but you pushed me away right at the min he was comeing out i can not shut him off he will do it when he wants i no you like it bella i can feel it jake said**

**god he just told me so much i don't think he is done there is more to say my dad i can't beleave what jake said i will have to take care of that and him marking me he is right i love it it's like i need him to do it and i have a feeling i will want to mark him to alot i looked at his mark it was red jake does your mark hurt **

**no bella i can feel you more and i feel some kind of power in me wanting to get out and i have a feeling we will learn what that is soon baby you no i think we should get home our babys need us honey i don't like being away from them long sarh most of what sam says makes me worry and my grandfather said we will have guess's and i must become chief today i will take my dad's power of this tribe today i feel in me bella this is my tribe and yours to but i am there chief it's time bella jake said**

**i got up and he did to he wraped is arms around me from behind you no my wife you have changed your hair has blonde in it some and your eyes our lighter and your skin is a little darker and these legs the best part beside what you have in the middle of you our sexy has hell jake said**

**he was kissing my neck i looked down and looked at my hair he was right i changed what is up with that jake when i marked you did you see how my eyes changed**

**yes bella they did and they changed in the house last night it did not scare me but i new what you wanted last night and i was more than willing to give it to you i am your always will be my love jake said**

**i feel more powerful jake matt his the one who told me i would want to clam you when you came and seen me in the hospital after i had the kids i got flashs of me takeing you then when you touched me i felt a spark last night when i marked you i felt the same thing but much stronger it's our bound baby i no it don't be scared of it jake he kissed me lovely we got dressed he went to some woods near by to get him self shorts cause i riped his off him he came back dressed he wraped his arm around my waist we walked till we seen the back yard cars were every ware i stoped jake and me kissed agin i rubed his ass **

**god jake i need you agin i need to mark you but i can wait till later not to long i will just take you jake i have to learn control jake but i fear for a few days we will be all over each other i think your wolf will want to play jake and i am more than willing baby lets go just talking about it makes me want more we walked to the house shifters and a fairy was in the house i could feel them and 3 vamps were here jake we got guess's contol your self shifters our in there and they are not your pack we walked in my eyes went to my mom we sized each other up i felt my power surge it was showing i was stronger she will learn her place i growled really loud she sat back down i held on to jake hard **

**i could rip you apart lieing you bitch you should have all your powers took from you and i have a feeling i can do that can't i mother do tell mother who the fuck am i let me no **

**you our the heir to your grandfather you our are queen and i can see you chose our king he was already chosen for you before you were born you our the most powerful being alive you could kill anyone who stands in your way all should fear you my king is the only one beside your kids who will never fear you dr cullin said you almost took his head off after you had the kids your powers stayed in you till they were born now those powers stay jacob will have powers to not yet but he will has he ecepts who he is and takes his place in this tribe you both lead the sup world my father has a brother he has turned evil he wants his son to have you he has not marked his inprint because he wants you they do not no jacob has marked you now they do not no you have marked jacob they want brandys son for sarh witch will not happen dr cullins seer has seen you bella dressing sarh for her wedding to edward cullin your grandfather will be here soon he was watching you last night he sleeps now all fairys had a big party in our world to bless your union you our isabella black now **

**i took you away from forks because i was inprinted on by phil i met him shoping for you in forks when he came to speak to billy about tribal matters your dad new you our the first child born to a shifter with out a inprint your blood is mixed with alpha blood fairy blood everything happens for a reson bella i used my powers on your dad to sleep with him i new what he was all i could think about was he could take my powers but 7 weeks later i was sick my father told me not to marry him i could inprint and so could he but he never did see bella we inprint to you did your father thought you nuts bella you must remember this time 9 bella mom said**

**i remeber jake said that day she was here her and her dad were at the beach it was my dads birthday they were swiming i felt funny all day i had a girl on my arm i was hanging with my friends bella said when she came over to us she was looking for her prince sam and the others thought it was funny sam was with leah at the time bella started fighting with sam saying her prince was one of us sam told her she was to young little bella yelled at him i met her eyes boom i seen it bella all grew up her walking toward me in a pretty dress with her dad holding her arm bella kep telling sam she wanted a girl like her and her prince would give it to her i felt drawn to bella i got up yelled at sam to leave her be and i told bella i would marry her one day and give her a baby girl **

**i kissed her cheek and she yelled at the girl i had with me i belonged to her and she will be back when she gets bigger then bella came back when she was 12 i shifted and inprinted on her has she did me i thought i was nuts on the beach that day i went home and cleared my head never thought of it agin till now i am right am i not jake said**

**yes you our jacob i will take bella back when she is ready so she can see for her self i could not beleave it fairys don't inprint so young but bella did she made her mind up she never for got jacob i will tell you she told me when she came back she met her prince her dad thought it was her dreams running her mind but i new so did phil i went to my dad seen it for myself bella dreamt she would meet jacob the next day she new she would meet the one and she did her dad is very over protective of his child that is the alpha that runs threw him it's in his blood can't be helped but he is learning dr cullin was just shareing some things about the day bella had her kids and i am not happy my father has been gone from this tribe to long what do you say billy my father will not be pleased jacob your father is tired you must take his place bella if not you must take jacobs place till he is ready billy his done my father will be here soon he will not be pleased you no better bella this is what we do we keep order of this world make sure the right people our on the seat **

**billy is a good man but it is time jacob are you or not ready to take the rule of cheif cause what i see you are that bitch was playing mind games and she will be dealt with she said**

**yes i am ready i was just telling bella i am i feel it dad is done he was a good cheif but it has been to much for him i seen it he let charlie disrespect me when he is a elder my word stands over any elder i am heir and i will say this now my pack better hide cause they our next but charlie bella is you child but she is my wife you need to stay the hell at me and her marriage and let me be her husband and a father to my kids i no i made mistakes and i am sure i will make more but you need to back down or you will be leaveing your place next to me bella knows what went down i told her she is not happy and i am sure she will have things to say on that but right now i take my place has cheif of this tribe my father billy black steps down and stands beside me has a elder on my conical his seat is be side me to guide me threw and become the best i can be jake said**

**i seen billy mouth go wide he went to his room came back with papers and wrote something down i looked around all the elders were here i didn't notice before billy gave jacob some paper jacob sighed it i seen a shift in the air all power was gone from billy and looked at jake it was in him he rubed my back and kissed my head **

**see bella thats what we do we keep order billy new i was comeing he new what i would do your dad new to jacob do not ever let a elder step on your shoes ej is not old enough yet to take your place if you mess up my child will take your place and you don't want to piss her off you have not seen what this girl can do yet bella i must tell you me and brandy use to be friends when i was younger i was blind i thought she was my friend i acted out you no how that is bella how many times have i caught you smokeing weed bella and drinking jacob bella acted out real bad i am sure she will tell you i will not but she had a rough time after you pushed her away when she came back to live with me at 13 bella sarh will be your second in command she can not take that plase yet so i must till she is ready i will keep order for you wile you keep everyone from killing each other when time comes i will train sarh but first i must train you after your grandfather comes he will come tomorrow **

**and we will deal with brandy do not worry ok she said**

**i looked at her ok whatever but i am still pissed at you mother you should of told me about these things my hole life has went to shit to good mom she hurt jacob i want her took care of if you don't do it i will trust me i can do it on my own it's comeing to me fast all this power i have**

**yes bella i no and once your grandfather steps down you will gain more now those grandbabys i seen them a bit ago i would like to see them agin she said **

**go mother has much has you would like i need to talk with dr cullin ok i walked over to him he looked at me in fear do not fear me please lets talk of your son edward sourses has told me sarh will inprint on him they must meet i have a feeling sarh will inprint now you must bring him here to see her and your seer cause sarh and her will be good friends i get a feeling and lets talk of who you will be do you no who you will be has your seer seen it he looked at me and shhok his head no**

**no bella i don't she might of seen but she did not tell me dr cullin said vampire king he went wide eyed but i need you to prove your self a little i need you to go to canda and spy for me and jacob something is up andy the alpha there what's clam on me and i am not sure why he noes i belong to jacob take your mate just you two find out what i need to no and what he plans cause i got a bad feeling jacob must kill him and soon inprint i herd matt say i looked at him **

**bella it can happen aro noes of this it's happened before many years ago they both ended up killing there mate cause she got in the way she loved the other more than the other she could not love the other she only loved the alpha it was his second in command 2 brothers it was a sad story but it happened dr cullin when you stayed with aro did he tell you of this matt said**

**yes he did oh no bella did he inprint on you dr cullin asked **

**i thought back to the day i met andy shit he did i told them fuck i yelled so loud jacob growled really loud **

**my king he can't take your mate she has been marked she marked you you must kill him he will go nuts over our queen matt said**

**dr cullin you still go spy for me lie do what you need i want to no he must call jacob for the fight not jacob it will be soon then jacobs pack kills his all elders will need to be there and his to it will be done on this land but one thing andy does not no jacob has fairy running threw him now jacob is stronger than any shifter that is our place no one tells him and i have a bad feeling someone from this tribe will join his not sure who yet but someone will be a trader jake growled agin god this is crazy all these things keep comeing to me who bella my dad asked**

**not sure but he his in the pack jacob will hurt badly from this it is someone close jacob what can you tell us **

**i don't no bella i mean i am not sure i need to run with them pick there heads to see it's there i no one of them has done wrong but who and leah bella you must take care of her our son happyness i no that leah has done something **

**she has been sleeping with sam uley i herd my mom say from behind me what i screamed **

**she has since she changed my father was comeing to talk to billy about it but now he will talk to jacob well i guess i will tell you i been watching from fairy world jacob sam marked emily but she is not his inprint any more he did not want her his wolf rejected her you should remember this jacob think back how did you act when you marked bella sams wolf does not want her she is not strong enough to handle his wolf emily is to kind hearted she has a sweet side were sam does not he acts around you guys leah is a shifter she can handle his wolf but thing is leah does not love him has not for a wile even before ej was born she just does it to feel wanted but a nother black has inprinted on emily billy who would that be jacob is not your only son am i right billy she said**

**i looked at billy his eyes big um jacob can i talk to you and bella in my room please billy said **

**i stood up and looked at jake shit we need to mate i feel it his wolf is calling to me i walked over to him and said in his ear baby calm down i no what you want lets talk to your dad and then we will take a walk ok we have to do this for your tribe i love you he grabed my arm and kissed me hard i moaned god his lips feel good i pushed back everyone was laughing but my dad i looked at him he looked pissed i will talk to you later dad take that look off your face jacob is my husband you better get use to it jacob growled we walked to billys room i herd my mom bitching at my dad **

well thats it for that chapter they will be has long has the story goes i no the marking was off but you all needed to see what bella was thinking not the act of sex get ready bella and jacob got lots todo the tribe is a mess andy and jacob will not face each other for a wile comeing up more lemons jacob gives bella a gift and i have to make it were there kids grow a little faster i hate to do it but it goes with the story ej and sarh are needed for the story to fall in the right place the cullins will be in the story more all of them and in my story aro and his guard our good


End file.
